Love and Insanity
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Sequel to The Way we Are. Ellie & Jason have to deal with the consequences of her pregnancy. A normal Matt dates Cotilla. A new threat soon hits & Zevo-3 is stressed in more ways than one when Laura returns. And what of Brett's revenge plot?
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Has Come**

**The Wait Is Over**

**The Sequel Has Arrived**

**The First Fanfic: The Way We Are finished with 93 reviews.**

**Including:**

_**Chihuahua rocks**__** :**_**O.O I am about to explode...Gasp adoption! Gasp abortion! O.M.F.G... I can't wait for the new chapter! Chihuahua rocks out!**

_**Kai2**__**:**_**grabs bowl of popcorn in one hand and places the other around ronsons throat.**

_**Chihuahua rocks**__**:**_**O.M.F.G! Awesome I nearly had 10 heart attacks! I can't wait for the sequel! Ahhhhhhhhhh! I am running around screaming because I am so happy! Whoo hoo! God I'm so excited I could explode!**

_**Justadreamer15**__**:**_** yo! preview is awesome its like i was in a movie theatre...like omg that was amazing i cant wait I'm too excited! your story is like the next transformers**

_**Michaela Richelle**__**:**_**Hot DAAAAAAAAMN! I didn't know it was possible to pack that much drama into one chapter!**

_**Kai2**__**:**_** noooooooooooooooooooooo it can't be over**

_**YoruichiKittyCat16**__**:**_**Once again AWESOME**

_**Naomi Bryant**__**:**_**this is good. I'm kinda sad that Ella got pregnant, but this is still good. This brings out the intenseness in the story. Good job!**

_**WriterHorse32**__**:**_**LOVED IT! Please do more of everything. Also I'm glad that people agree with me that Jason/Ellie rocks! I'm also glad you get so many reviews keep going! PLEASE!**

**A Message from the writer: To those who whine (not the ones who ask nicely) about recaps. Love and Insanity is the sequel to the much loved fic The Way we Are. Yeah that's all you're gonna get. Check the summary or read a chapter.**

**Now unto the sequel Love and Insanity**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Bug peeks out and disappears.**

**Enjoy**

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Ellie woke up and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She was three months and two weeks along and cranky. She woke up five times last night just to vomit. If this was how things were going to be she hoped someone would just shoot her.

"Oh," Ellie moaned, "maybe I can get a sick day."

* * *

><p>"School young lady."<p>

Ellie hung her head as her parents confirmed her fear. They'd become super strict since discovering her pregnancy. She couldn't even go to the visiting fair while her brother got to go with Cotilla. And her parents hated his girlfriend.

Matt burst into the kitchen like a ray of sunshine. He had become much like his old self since starting Stankfoot's cure. Ellie however knew the truth of the pain he endured. Yet he was ecstatic to be alive and not living life by an hour glass. However it came with a price. Zevo 3 was now Zevo 2.

Mr. and Mrs. Martin smiled. Both seemed happy with their lively son. He was a genius and was in Ellie's year despite being two years younger. He was sick and closeted for a while, a sudden change that worried them. But now he was back and happier than ever. The only thing that still bothered them was his new girlfriend. A girl both saw as below their son but they feared she might be the source of him returning to his old self. So they backed off somewhat. But how long would that last? Especially with Mrs. Martin's patience wearing thin.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Great," Ellie said sounding as if she was about to barf.

Soon it was time to get to school. Matt would take the bus. Ellie however would be going with her father. She lost the privilege of travelling almost anywhere without her parents the second she revealed she was pregnant. Her boyfriend Jason was willing to take full responsibility and her with their baby. That at least abated her parents slightly. Only slightly, she had less freedom than a parolee.

Matt touched Ellie's rising belly before he left. "Good lucky today baby, Uncle Matt loves you," he said and left after giving Ellie a quick hug.

"You hardly touched your French toast," her father said as they climbed into the car. "Let's just get going dad," Ellie moaned. The car pulled out and went lumbering to high school.

* * *

><p>Jason waved to his friends as he came through the school doors. He was at school with just minutes to spare. Never much of an early bird he decided to shape up with the fact that he was going to be a father in a few months. While the fact didn't change his relationship with his friends much, it did change with three major things. Teachers, girls and Ellie.<p>

Teachers started giving him a lot of disapproving stares. A lot more than usual. He soon found out that they blamed him for Ellie's pregnancy. Another sweet girl taken down by the local bad boy. He just did his best to ignore them. Especially since he knew he wasn't all that 'bad' in the first place.

Girls were a mixed bag. Some were furious with him. Another guy impregnating a girl to spread his seed. Some of their glares actually scared him. The rest fell in two categories normal girls and crazy girls.

The normal girls watched his actions and made their own decisions and judgements. Several like Angel were glad he was taking responsibility.

The crazy girls were...crazy. It was as if he getting Ellie pregnant woke up their inner nymphomaniac. He got flirted with and practically dry humped in the hallways more times in a day than his entire life since it was public knowledge that Ellie was pregnant with his baby. Crazier yet, at least twenty percent wasn't at school and ten percent of those girls weren't even girls he'd ever met.

Just then his cell buzzed. He dashed into an empty classroom and read the text. It was from Laura wishing him a good day and reminding him of their meeting after school. He quickly sent a reply and turned his cell off before heading to class.

"Hey J-man," one of his friends said as he entered math class.

"Please be seated," the teacher said sharply before Jason could reply.

Jason went to his seat and got out his books. If he was going to deal with a hateful teacher he might as well look studious. Hopefully the shock would give his teacher some perspective. Or just make the teacher hate him even more. Either way he was sure to irk the pompous know it all.

* * *

><p>Matt and Cotilla kissed in the janitor's closet. Both co-ordinated to get bathroom breaks at the same time. Cotilla was supposed to be vomiting and he had diarrhoea. Matt had a recent past with that issue being very real. Hence it was easier for teachers to believe him.<p>

"Your lip gloss is grape flavoured," Matt commented leaning back a second.

"I can't wear strawberry everyday," Cotilla protested as Matt's lips moved to her collarbone.

Matt panted and took her lips fully into his mouth. He had become more outright while going out with Cotilla. He didn't care what his parents thought, he loved her. And most remarkably, Cotilla, one of the most popular girls in school loved him back. A geek who wasn't even her age.

* * *

><p>Ellie joined the lunch line with great trepidation. Each day brought the good and the bad. A lot of her friends shunned her after it became known she was pregnant. She had decided to announce it after a pep rally. With the principal's permission she took the podium and told everyone she was pregnant. Jason said she was nuts but he still stood by her side. She didn't regret doing it but wished some of the more judgemental girls would leave her alone. The judgemental guys mainly stared, Jason scared off any more persistent guys early on.<p>

Then there were the kind and more supportive students. Guys seemed much kinder than girls in general, some even opened the door for her and called her ma'am. A few more urban ones called her 'baby mother/mamma.' She tried hard to take that in stride. The supportive girls were either kind or on the extreme side. The latter girls wanted to know every detail of her pregnancy and rubbed her belly like it was a magi lamp. She bit her lip a lot of the time but was grateful when Cotilla was around to chase them off.

"Hello Miss Martin," a girl said.

Ellie sighed knowing who it was. Dani Lovett, the top gymnast since she was formally removed yesterday from doing any physical training at school. She was offered the chance to go to a school for pregnant girls but she immediately passed.

Dani however still dogged her any chance she got. The girl revelled in the fact that good girl Ellie got pregnant. Ellie mainly did her best to ignore her and rarely told her off in public.

"So how big are you gonna get?" Dani asked loudly.

Ellie's hand tightened on her tray.

"Not as big as you."

Ellie looked to see Matt getting into Dani's face.

"Get lost dweeb," Dani snarled.

"You calling my sister fat?" Matt continued, "any bigger and she might make your gymnast weight class," he spat.

"Ooooh," the crowed went at the diss.

The brunette Lovett gasped. "I'm not fat, I exercise all the time. Even during my free periods."

"You should do some more," Angel said from further down the line, "your ass takes up four places in the line!"

Dani burst into tears. "I'll get you! All of you!" she screamed and fled the cafeteria.

"Get a nutritionist first!" a random student called causing more laughter.

"I guess no one messes with Uncle Matt," Ellie said smiling at her brother.

"I can call myself uncle in public now? Neat!" Matt said enthusiastically.

Ellie's face fell. What had she done?

* * *

><p>Brett Ronson III moved slowly through Stankville. He had lost everything days after his mutant identity and secret experiments and crimes were broadcasted.<p>

New Eden City was only shocked for a few days and things went back to normal with a new mayor.

But there was one huge change. The president came through with the plan of helping mutants' live better lives. Mutants were given human rights as long as they were registered and didn't prove to be or pose a threat. Bug was among the first to register and lived in a special area for mutants without families.

"I'm going to get that little sneak," Brett snarled, "I will get all those who stole my city from me."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How did the premiere go? I hope readers of 'The Way we Are' as well as new readers like it. Dani Lovett is a character I made up. Please let me know what you think of this sequel in your reviews and how well did I do it 'movie like'? Readers who reviewed my preview of this story will understand what the 'movie like' part means.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Jason was free running through Stankville. He headed straight there after school was over. He was going to do it as much as he could but he knew it would be limited as soon as he started working on making money in preparation for the baby. It was strange not having Matt running with him anymore. But the younger teen had to be careful since his powers were gone and Stankfoot's treatments had it's side effects despite being a step-by-step cure. Jason never wanted to lose his powers. Being Z-Strap only made his life more awesome. And his girlfriend being Elastika only made things better. As long as they weren't fighting.

"Still running through this trash heap?"

Jason turned to see Bug. The mutated teen sat on a roof lazing away. He looked different from his streetwise homeless self. He wore a grey jacket, white buttoned shirt, black pants and laced shoes. Even his hair was now dyed a regular brown and neatly combed. He looked like he was going to a prestigious private school.

Jason burst out laughing. "What are you wearing?"

"Don't hate the player, I'm not hiding, I'm not hiding these threads 'cause they're not cool to you." Bug felt mature in his Our Future Children Home uniform. He was sceptical at first but now only had praises for the areas the president made available to mutants. Technically the home was just an old church building that still needed renovations but the fifty kids going there were well cared for and got to go to school out in the human populated world.

His friend Bobby wasn't as lucky. He had to stay on lockdown in a human populated hospital, though his floor was blocked off from the others. The blue mutant was kept inside at all times like the twelve other severely physically handicapped mutant kids under twelve. Bug did his best to visit when he could. Bobby often got lonely and usually didn't have prosthetic limbs unless in treatment. Leaving him with no hands or feet.

Jason snorted. He always found Bug annoying. The green skinned mutant teen always found a way to act cool no matter the situation.

"How's Ellie?" Bug asked. He hadn't spoken to her since she said some awful things to him after her pregnancy was confirmed at a clinic.

"Stay away from her."

"Whoa, I'm not going to break a good relationship. As long as you're there for her, I won't interfere," Bug informed Jason, "but stay away? No, not unless she tells me to."

Jason made his hands turn to samurai swords. "You want me to make you?"

"How's Laura?" Bug countered superiorly.

Jason's hands went back to normal. He hadn't told Ellie about Laura yet. Laura wanted him to wait and he just couldn't find the right time. Not that he was trying too hard.

"Just watch her, she wants you." Bug jumped to an adjoining building. "Tell Matt I said hi and to let me know how that invention for Bobby is going." He went off swinging from building to building until he was out of sight.

Jason clenched his fists. He had no intention of losing Ellie and his baby to some love sick punk. As far as Laura, he didn't see how Bug came to such a stupid conclusion. Laura would never make a move on him when he was with Ellie. She wasn't that kind of girl.

As for Matt, he planned to find the genius blonde and get some answers.

* * *

><p>Ellie and Cotilla stood outside a baby clothing store. They stared at the different styles and sizes at the window. Clothes for boys, girls, plus size babies.<p>

"My baby will not be fat," Cotilla emphasized.

Ellie laughed. If Matt had his way a baby wouldn't enter the equation twenty years later. He loved playing with babies but always shrunk back at the mention of him having any. "Good luck with that."

Cotilla nudged her and they both laughed.

"Lady he said he was only looking and for the last time we're not together andi'm not expecting!" a voice exploded from inside.

The store door burst open and a red faced teen stormed by. Ellie and Cotilla watched her in silent shock as she stepped unto an escalator shaking in anger.

"Laura wait!" another voice, make, said and ran out after her.

"Matt?" Cotilla asked recognizing him immediately.

But Ellie was frozen. The name uttered by her brother matched with one person. Laura, the girl whose family tried to kill Zevo-3 before turning on their boss Brett Ronson III. During that time she also got really close to Jason. Too close for Ellie's taste though she never mentioned it. Then Laura and her family decided to leave New Eden City. Ellie had hoped the move was forever but now Laura had returned. And she was out with her brother at a baby store. Then another fact hit Ellie like a tank.

"Hey you two!" Cotilla called out, "looking for a surprise gift for Ellie with a new friend?" she teased Matt.

The other pair of teens turned around. But instead of answering Matt and Laura suddenly paled and ran off as if demons had started chasing them.

A confused Cotilla turned to Ellie. But instead of her happy friend she saw an infuriated Ellie whose eyes now looked like those of a serial killer.

"MATTHEW MATRIN! DID YOU TELL THAT BLONDE TRAMP I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy that all readers loved the premiere. Let me know how this chapter went and if you think Matt will live for long?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

"Ellie!" Matt cried not believing his ears.

Laura's face crumpled as she ran off sobbing. Grams words stung in her ears. The old woman was right about her 'knowing the lay of the land.' The one thing that was certain was that Ellie didn't want her around. She didn't want to imagine when Ellie found out Jason had kept her presence was a secret as well.

Ellie meanwhile had to struggle to keep her powers under control. No matter the changes she didn't want to be known as a mutant. Especially now that she was pregnant.

"Calm down chica," Cotilla warned.

Ellie took deep breaths when she calmed Matt was immediately in her face. "How could you!" he demanded.

Ellie blinked in confusion.

"Laura's off in tears. Imagine if Jason finds her!"

"Ja...wait he knows that she's here too?" Ellie said.

"Heh, heh," Matt said looking sheepish.

"Who is this chick?" Cotilla asked confused.

"Someone Jason will clue me in on obviously." Ellie stormed out the mall leaving her brother and friend behind.

Cotilla looked at Matt suspiciously. She didn't like the idea of her boyfriend hanging around a girl that got Ellie so worked up. Plus Ellie said she was a 'tramp.'

"Her name's Laura and Jason was good friends with her way back but she moved away," Matt said quickly.

"And now she's back," Cotilla pressed.

"Yeah, small world," Matt said pasting on a grin.

Cotilla knew there was more and she planned to find out what.

* * *

><p>"Laura calm down," Jason said. He had been working on his art when Grams called to tell him Laura had arrived and she was crying. He dropped his spray can immediately and dashed to her side. "Tell me what's wrong."<p>

Laura just sobbed even harder. She was sure Jason was going to hate her. How could he not? She had upset his girlfriend, the mother of his unborn child. Worse there was the upcoming explosion when Ellie found out Jason had kept her arrival a secret.

Jason's cell buzzed right then and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jason, I have to tell you something."

"Not now Matt, Laura's here and she's..."

"Bawling her eyes out? I know dude, Ellie saw her at the mall today."

Jason froze upon hearing Matt's words. His eyes went back to a crying Laura and everything became clear. If Ellie saw Laura and thought she had some bad intentions being back in New Eden City... "Damn it! How bad was it...wait, you saw it?"

"It was horrible man. She saw Laura and I was leaving a baby store and just went nuts calling Laura a 'blonde tramp' and cussing me out that I revealed she was pregnant."

"What were you two doing in a baby store?" Jason asked carefully.

"Shopping for the baby I'm carrying," Matt said sarcastically, "seriously, Jason?"

"Ok it was a dumb question. But why did Ellie go nuts for?"

"Search me," Matt shrugged, "one second Cotilla's calling out to us and the next Ellie's calling Laura names in front of the entire mall. Half the city could hear that shrieking!"

Jason groaned; he couldn't believe this was happening. "Does she know Laura's been around me."

"Uh, she's a good guesser," Matt said slowly.

"Matt!" Jason shouted.

"Sorry gotta go," Matt said and hung up.

"That little..." Jason muttered flinging aside his phone.

"Jason?" Laura asked in a small voice, "was that her?" she asked fearfully.

"No it was Matt and he told me everything." Jason tried to embrace Laura but she pulled away. "Listen Ellie's very touchy bout a bunch of things. She probably thought it was unfair that you knew she was pregnant before she was told of your arrival."

"She called me a tramp Jason," Laura countered his statement, "it's very clear why she thinks I'm back. To steal you."

"Well you're not and I don't dump girls on a whim. Definitely not Ellie who's my love and is having our baby," he added.

Laura hugged Jason tightly. "That's what I love about you Jason. You're such a good man."

"Could've fooled me," Ellie said causing both to break a part, "please continue, I don;t want to break up the lovely hug you two had going."

"I warned you girl," Grams said from behind her.

"Ugh! Did everyone know about her before me!" Ellie raged.

* * *

><p>Bobby struggled to move in his new prosthetics. He hated them. They seemed primitive compared to the ones he found when he searched for them and they were painful to use and move in.<p>

"It's okay, take your time little boy," the instructor said sweetly.

"My name's Bobby lady," Bobby snapped but it came out in a sound of sirens and honks instead of language.

The instructor paled. She heard he was a problem child. He'd scared off his last two instructors with that 'strange' voice of his and random tantrums. The last instructor, a male also had a prosthetic flung at him and fled with a black eye.

"Are you paying Miss Barnaby a compliment?" she cooed.

Bobby's glare was an obvious 'no.'

Miss Barnaby huffed and walked over to a nearby window. She personally hated having those monsters in the hospital. She didn't care if they were children. She saw them all as freaks.

Suddenly a nearby window broke and the room filled with smoke. Miss Barnaby fled leaving Bobby alone. His eyes watered as he tried to run. But his prosthetics failed and he fell back completely helpless.

"Don't worry Bobby I'm here to help."

Bobby looked around. He didn't recognize the voice speaking to him. "I'm scared," he honked.

"Don't be and yes Bobby I understand everything you say unlike these humans. Even your friend Bug has abandoned you."

Bobby protested against the accusation of Bug not being there for him.

"Then where is he? Why did he have time to chat with Jason in Stankville after his classes recently?"

Bobby's lips quivered. Bug had told him he was too busy to visit him much and daytime was dedicated completely to his classes and fitting in his new home. Yet he was chatting with Jason, a person he didn't like and a secret mutant. "He's moved on without me," he said and burst into tears.

"I'll be your friend," the voice promised, "just follow my voice and I'll take you to a beautiful place. Far from hateful stares and traitors."

A broken Bobby did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how this chapter was. Thank you for all the reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Ellie vomited in the toilet at home. She had gotten so worked up about Jason and Matt keeping Laura's arrival a secret that she started having a panic attack. She had to sit on a bench and call her mother. Instead of going to Jason like she planned, she was home vomiting and emotionally rattled.

"Darling, what's wrong? Why did you say everything was Matt and Jason's fault?" Mrs. Martin asked from outside. She was very worried. Ellie was pregnant. She didn't need this kind of stress. She was going to give Matt a piece of her mind later.

"Forget it mom," Ellie told her.

Mrs. Martin sighed. She had no idea what was going on.

_But I plan to find out,_ Mrs. Martin decided.

Just then the front door opened. "Mom?" he asked seeing her car in the drive way, "you're home already?"

"Matt, honey? Please sit I have to talk to you."

A mildly surprised Matt sat on the couch. Mrs. Martin came to him and sat down. "Ellie's sick and very upset," she revealed, "do you have any idea why?"

Matt blanched. "Um, no, no idea." He didn't want to rat on his sister. Plus she'd pulverize him for setting mom on her.

"Matt, she said your name and Jason's as the culprits of her current state."

"Oh, seriously sis?" Matt groaned.

"Tell me what's going on right now!" Mrs. Martin ordered.

Martin looked away. He didn't want to lie to his mother but how else would he keep Ellie and everyone else out of trouble?

Just then there was the sudden thundering off feet and Ellie dashed in. She looked flushed and sickly but she was still before them. "Forget about it mom, it was nothing. Nothing at all."

Matt's face burned. He couldn't believe Ellie was brushing it off. "Nothing? You blasted a girl at the mall for no reason. Laura's in tears and you don't even care!"

_Damn it!_ Ellie thought.

"What? Who's Laura?" Mrs. Martin asked incredulously.

"A friend, Ellie called her a tramp because she hangs around Jason," Matt accused.

Mrs. Martin gasped. She never expected such jealous behaviour from any of her children. "Ellie Martin! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I…I just want to be left alone!" Ellie stalled then wailed and ran to her room. She flung herself on her bed and started to sob. She hated Laura more than ever. Everything seemed to be settling down before she popped into the picture.

"Honey," Mrs. Martin said venturing in.

"Go away!" Ellie screamed and flung a pillow.

"Well," Mrs. Martin said and stormed out.

Ellie stuffed her face into her pillows and moaned. Today was really going to suck.

* * *

><p>Bug ran into the hospital. He'd heard over the radio that the rehabilitation section for mutants had been attacked. Further news wasn't forthcoming and he needed to know if Bobby was hurt.<p>

"Over there sir," a blonde nurse said to an elderly man. Bug decided to try asking her.

"Lady I need to know if…"

"Ugh another one!" she screamed clutching her clipboard.

Bug frowned, he was sick of people freaking out on him. The new laws only seem to do so much for some people.

"Sorry," the nurse apologized, "what is your…issue young man?" she asked, "you are male right?" she added.

Bug's face burned. "Yes!"

"Heh, well I'm a nurse and my name's Lisa, L-I-S-A," she said as if speaking to someone of diminished capacity.

"I go to school," Bug snapped, "I'm checking on my friend Bobby. He'd be a mutant here and he's being trained to use top rate prosthetics."

"Oh," Lisa blanched, "you're here about the kidna…I mean incident in that part of the ward."

"No, no, you said…!" Bug shouted.

"Shush," Lisa said covering his mouth, "it's being kept hush, huh," she whispered in his ear.

Bug's eyes shrunk to slits. He didn't care about the hospital's reputation. He only wanted to know if Bobby was ok and if he could see him.

"Follow me," Lisa said and led him to an empty room, "whoever broke in was a mutant, and he or she took a blue mutated quadriplegic boy with her. Even left his limbs behind. I only know he was an ugly blue kid."

"His name is Bobby," Bug snarled his eyes brimming with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Jason stormed into the Martin residence with a nervous Laura on his heels. It was night time but Ellie's parents wanted a meeting and he completely agreed. No matter her personal feelings, he felt Ellie went way out of line attacking Laura in a public place unprovoked.

"Good evening, Jason take a seat," Mr. Martin welcomed him, "oh hello young lady, Laura right?"

"Yes," she said. Both teens sat in the living room and looked around. Ellie was sulking beside her mother and Matt stood behind the sofa. He brightened up upon seeing Laura.

"Hi Laura, glad you could Make it," Matt said.

"I'm not sure what this is? Is it necessary?" Laura questioned.

"Very much so and hello there," Mrs. Martin greeted, "before we start there's something someone wants to say." She looked at Ellie darkly.

"I'm sorry I called you a tramp," Ellie said quickly. She groaned when her parents glared. "What I said was disrespectful and wrong. I come from a family that raised me better and I should do better," she quoted.

Laura giggled. "Um, apology accepted." She was certain this ready made apology was punishment enough.

"I don't Jason spoke, "I think Ellie should have a lot more to say like why she thinks I might cheat on her in the first place?"

Ellie's face burned in embarrassment. In all her anger she'd forgotten about the fact that accusing Laura also put Jason on the hot seat. Now she was really in for it. After the clinic incident and telling Cotilla she was pregnant while not allowing Jason to tell anyone. She was really going to get it now.

"Now hold on," Mr. Martin said not liking Jason's tone, "I know you're upset Jason but take a few things into consideration. Ellie's pregnant and that can cause some emotional changes in women... I mean females."

"I bet mom wasn't that mean," Matt mumbled.

Mr. and Mrs. Martin looked at each other then looked away. "Of course not."

_Yeah right, _Ellie thought bitterly.

"Maybe we're reading too much into this," Laura suggested, "Ellie made a mistake. It happens."

Ellie had to struggle to keep a straight face. Little Miss Innocent saying she made a mistake? She'd like to make a mistake on Laura's face.

"Are you ok honey? You're shaking," Mr. Martin noticed.

"I'm fine dad."

"Well if there's nothing else, I gotta go," Jason said rising, "Matt, I need to speak to you in private."

"What about me?" Ellie asked.

Jason frowned. He was in no mood to be chatty with Ellie.

"Are you sure you need to leave so soon?" Mr. Martin asked and he didn't sound happy.

"Yeah, a friend of mine has an issue I need to help him with. I only came here to sort out the Ellie vs. Laura business."

"Not to spend time with your girlfriend?" Mrs. Martin pressed.

Jason bit his lip. "Fine, Ellie follow me outside with Matt. Laura, wait here a bit."

"That's fine, call me when you're done," Laura said.

"Well while you're waiting I have a tuna casserole with your name on it," Mrs. Martin said.

"Ok," Laura said slowly.

Jason, Matt and Ellie walked outside. They went a few houses down the block before speaking.

"Bug sent a text from a friend's cell, Bobby's gone," Jason revealed.

"What?" Matt cried.

"What do you mean gone?" Ellie asked incredulously.

"He was taken by another mutant. Remember the attack on the hospital?" Jason asked, "don't tell me I listen to more news than you guys!"

"You don't, I just had other things on my mind," Matt told him.

"Like me," Ellie said darkly.

"And you!" Jason blasted, "What the hell? How dare you call Laura names without her even saying three words to you!" he demanded.

"Jason," Matt whispered, "it's night fall on a quiet suburban street. We don't do this kind of stuff here. No in the open," he added.

"Stuff like what?" Jason asked.

Just then an old woman peeked out her window. "Get off our street you hoodlum!"

"I'm not a hoodlum!" Jason protested.

"Oh back sass! Why in my day..."

"Sorry Ma'am," Matt said quickly as he pushed Jason along, "Just move it," he told Jason.

Soon all three where out of sight of the angry woman. But no one was in the mood to talk.

"So..." Matt said slowly, "what are we going to do about this?"

Jason sighed. "I'm going to look around for Bobby. Tell your folks I said goodnight and let Laura know she can text me if she wants to help with the search."

"What about me?" Ellie spoke up, "I can help too."

"No way!" Matt shouted, "Mom and dad are going to be watching you like a hawk tonight, if not forever."

Ellie hung her head. She knew her brother was right. And now Laura would get to spend quality time with Jason.

How can this get any worse? Ellie thought.

"You're right. I'll just tell my parents you need to go," Ellie said and hurried off before either of them could stop her.

"Great, I better go with her so mom and dad, don't think you ditched her," Matt sighed.

"Thanks man, see you around," Jason said and ran in the opposite direction.

Matt raced home. He knew a shortcut and reached home four minutes before Ellie. There he told his parents Jason had to get going and Ellie would be home soon. Also that Laura could text Jason if she wanted to help him and 'his friend' out.

"I'll do that, bye everyone. Nice casserole Mrs. Martin," Laura added and left just as Ellie reached the door. "Oh, um, bye," she said and hurried off.

Ellie sighed and went inside.

"Are you and Jason ok dear?" her mother asked.

Matt looked at her hard. He wasn't going to let Ellie blow everything.

"Yeah," Ellie lied, "everything's great. I'm going to get some sleep," she said and quickly left the room.

"I'm going to do some reading," Matt said but his father stopped him, "what?"

"Did Jason say something to her?" Mr. Martin questioned.

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Is Jason still upset about...the thing with that blonde girl," Mr. Martin expanded.

"That girl's name is Laura and she's very nice," Matt said angrily.

"Then why doesn't Ellie like her?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"She's just jealous, it's all hormones or something stupid," Matt responded, "now I really need to get some reading done," he said and stormed off ignoring his parents' calls for him to come back.

"I don't like this," Mrs. Martin worried.

"Neither do I. There's more to this Laura and I think Ellie dislikes her for a reason," Mr. Martin stated, "my question is why Matt's protecting her. And what's really going on between her and Jason?"

Z-Strap and Laura moved through Stanksville. They had searched a lot of places but saw no sign of Bobby. Neither understood why anyone would take him. He wasn't a powerful mutant and he couldn't even speak human language. Only Molok's and Matt could understand him.

"I'm worried Jason," Laura stated, "whoever took him left his prosthetics behind. How will he get around?"

"I have a feeling his kidnapper had that scenario dealt with before hand," Z-Strap said.

Laura stopped and Z-Strap turned back when he realized. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"That thins might not be a kidnapping," Z-Strap told her.

"But why would Bobby leave? The hospital was his best chance of integrating with society," Laura noted.

"Are you sure of that? They're rumours, some mutants don't like the changes brought on by these new laws," Z-Strap said.

"I guess nothing's perfect. But it's in the early stages and at least mutants can move freely now in public."

"Not all mutants Laura," Z-Strap said since those deemed dangerous would never be free under the new laws, "and my girlfriend and I are mutants. Worse we have no idea what our baby will look or be like."

"Oh," Laura said softly, "I never thought about that."

"Well I have to, Ellie has to," Z-Strap said solemnly, "wait...I think I know why Bobby left."

"Why?"

"Bug's in school, making new friends, learning how to integrate in society. Bobby's cooped up in a hospital all the time with just other disabled kids and if there's nothing to keep him happy...maybe someone saw an opportunity and pounced."

"Pounce...oh no, you don't think he was ill treated," Laura said feeling terrible.

"It happens a lot to the disabled, a mutant who also can't be understood..." Z-Strap sighed.

"Poor Bobby," Laura said, "how's Bug taking it?"

"Bad I'm sure. He an Bobby are like brothers," Z-Strap said, "I hope whoever took him is taking good care of him at least," he added.

"Me too," Laura said, "let's keep looking."

"Ok," Z-Strap agreed and both flew off.

**Sorry for the late update. Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Ellie sighed as she took notes in her Literature class.

Both her brother and Jason were hardly saying two words to her. It was obvious that she had screwed up big time. Now she could only hope that they'd eventually speak to her again.

_How could I be so foolish?_ Ellie thought, _If Jason did anything with Laura both would be to blame. Not just her._

"Miss Martin, are you still with us?" the teacher asked and Ellie quickly nodded.

As soon as class was over Ellie dashed out for the next session. But she didn't notice the 'Beware Wet Floor' sign in the hallway. She screamed as her feet slipped under her.

* * *

><p>Jason ran into the Martin house and up the stairs. If Ellie was severely hurt before he spoke to her again, he'd never forgive himself. He skidded to a stop outside Ellie's bedroom and knocked.<p>

"What is it?" Ellie asked tiredly.

"Jason, can I come in?" he panted.

"Yeah man, the door's unlocked," Matt said from inside.

A surprised Jason opened the door. Ellie was lying back on the bed. She was practically four months along and her belly was starting to show more. Matt waved from a nearby chair.

"What happened, I heard you fell at school," Jason said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"I didn't see the wet floor sign and tripped in the hallway."

"I asked why she didn't use her powers," Matt spoke up, "but she was all like 'what about hidden cameras,' and freaked out on me…scary."

"I didn't freak out!" Ellie shouted causing Jason to fall off the bed, "sorry," she apologized.

"Told you," Matt said simply and Ellie glared, "ok," he backed off.

"Let's just focus on what's important," Jason told them, "Ellie's fine and I guess your parents took you to the doctor."

"Yeah, both the baby and I are fine, except that I twisted my ankle. But the doctor wants me to spend the week at home and do a follow up visit tomorrow."

"Good," Jason said, "um Ellie…I uh…I'm sorry," he told her.

"For what?" Ellie asked.

"For being so mad," Jason blurted out, "what if something bad happened and the last thing we did was argue?"

Ellie looked away. It would be horrible.

"I'm happy you're ok," Matt smiled despite teary eyes.

"I'm ok Matt, promise," Ellie said, "how about you give Jason and I a little alone time?"

Matt chuckled and walked out.

"Not that kind of time," Ellie snapped.

Jason laughed. "Just let it go, it's Matt."

Ellie groaned. She knew Jason was right. But that didn't ease the urge to choke her annoying brother.

"I'm sorry too, Laura's a nice girl," she added.

"Yeah, but you're my girl," Jason emphasised and kissed Ellie on the lips, "I love you baby."

"Me too," Ellie said hugging him, "Jason, do you think we'll be ready when the baby comes?"

"We better be," Jason said frankly, "oh and the search for Bobby turned up nothing, "he added.

"Oh no, Bug must be going nuts," Ellie pitied.

"Yeah," Jason said carefully, "so…how was your day before your little accident?" he tried to change the subject.

* * *

><p>Bobby chased fireflies in an open field. His new friend could do all sorts of things. She also had friends who had special abilities too. One created the field he now played in.<p>

"Will he co-operate?" Ronson asked seriously.

"Yes, he trusts me completely," Mystery said as she floated in and out of focus like a ghost, "my powers saved me from a bad relationship, human's aren't so perfect. They're the infection that needs to be cut out, not us."

Ronson smirked. "Agreed, so Bobby blames humans for Bug abandoning him?" he asked.

"More precisely he blames those who placed him in that hospital promising equality and loving care," Mystery said bitterly, "Bug's in school and Bobby's treated like ugly retarded garbage."

Ronson sighed. Mystery really loved mutants, especially children. He personally only wanted revenge on those who took his job and city away from him. He could care less about anything else. But he needed Mystery despite doubting she was up to certain parts of his mission. No matter, he didn't need her for all of it.

"So when do we let Bug know we have Bobby?" Mystery questioned.

"When I decide," Ronson said losing patience, "if we rush this, everything will fall apart."

Mystery sighed. "You're the boss," she said and floated over to Bobby.

While she wasn't a big fan of Ronson's methods (extorting mutants wasn't in her tastes), she needed his resources to advance her own plans.

_A world where mutants and humans are separated,_ _permanently_, she thought.

"Hey Bobby," Mystery called out to the blue boy who honked and ran to her with open arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews last chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Bug sat solemnly as he watched the Martins leave. He knew Ellie would be home alone since hearing about her slip and fall at school. He had to talk to her.

As soon as the adults and their son were out the driveway, he was ready to make his move. Watching carefully as the car went out of sight. He quickly headed for the house. Being seen wasn't an option. If there was anywhere he didn't want to be seen was sneaking around a suburb in the morning. Mutant or not people would assume he was a robber or worse.

"Hope she's happy to see me," Bug said and moved expertly up the wall and slipped in through a window.

The Marti home looked like other well kept suburban houses. He used to sneak in suburban houses when he first went out on his own after leaving his over controlling father and the moloks. It was out of necessity and he mainly took only a small amount of food and other items from each house. Later he stopped when he was able to provide for himself better on the streets.

He moved until he reached the bedrooms. He peeped in all the bedrooms but didn't see Ellie. Then he heard the sound of dishes.

"Washing up in her condition, she's nuts!"

Bug moved to the kitchen and rapped the wall gently.

Ellie turned around clutching a soapy dish to her chest. "Bug!"

"Hey," Bug said flirtatiously, "not today!" he declared when Ellie's hair reached out to grab him, "and shouldn't yo be on bed rest?"

Ellie's hair retreated. ""What am I, nine months? I'm fine," she said testily.

"So you just fell down pregnant," Bug said matter-of-factly.

"And you just broke into my home," Ellie snarled, "don't test me Bug."

Bug just smiled. "You can't stay mad at me darling."

Ellie's face burned. This was exactly what she didn't want. Bug and his self-made love triangle. She was with Jason and he was the only man she wanted to be with. Their baby was just months away from being born. Why couldn't Bug find another girl to crush on and stalk her instead.

"But seriously, are you okay?" Bug asked kindly.

Ellie sighed and put down her plate. "Not as much as I should be," she confessed.

"Why?"

"I...I can;t talk to you about this Bug. It's between Jason and me."

"So Laura's not involved?" he asked her and her face fell, "wait I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Why am I so jealous of her?" Ellie asked no one in particular.

"Jealous? Girl you're better than that blonde any day of the week!"

Ellie couldn't help but smile. Bug certainly knew how to cheer up a girl. "Oh how's...um never mind."

Bug understood. "Still looking."

"Why do you think someone took him?" Ellie asked.

"Check with your boyfriend," Bug said bitterly, "except his theory is that Bobby left because of me," he added.

"What?" Ellie asked incredulously, "no Jason would never..."

"He did," Bug said coldly, "I've mainly chatted with Matt since."

_I can't believe Jason could be such a jerk at a time like this!_ Ellie thought, _poor Bug, he has Bobby missing and now this crazy mess._

Ellie hugged Bug. "Everything will work out okay."

Bug jumped at first and then relaxed. "Hey, how about you get off your feet," he suggested, "wow, you're growing already," he said feeling the bump through her shirt.

"You don't think I'm fat do you?" Ellie asked feeling self conscious.

"Are you looking at those magazines with skinny 'pregnant' celebs?" Bug asked skeptically.

"No way! I feel weird enough without causing myself to go anorexic!"

"Good, don't want the baby being taken through any horror stories," Bug said leading her to the couch.

Ellie smiled. She liked how Bug cared for her and the baby.

Bug made her lie down and started massaging her feet. "So what was it like? The fall?"

Ellie looked away. "Terrible, all I could think of was what would happen to the baby."

Bug continued massaging, he'd learned a special technique that could be done with his claws closed. It was slow but Ellie seemed to like it. He smiled and looked up to see Ellie sleeping.

"You're so beautiful," Bug said softly, "if only I got to you first."

He went about fixing pillows around her gently and even kissed her on the forehead. He noticed her baby bump and smiled. As much as he hated Jason for being with her first and knocking he up in her teens. He couldn't hate the bundle of joy inside her.

"I'll just eat something quick and go," Bug said.

* * *

><p><strong>So readers, let me know how you feel.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Cotilla walked through the halls under a cloud of depression. Ellie hadn't called her back and Angel was skulling to be at a three day Goth concert.

Matt snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

Cotilla sighed. "Matt, I'm not in the mood."

Matt backed off hurt.

Cotilla went to her locker and took out her books for the next class. She knew Matt was only trying to be nice but right now her mind was stuck on Ellie. Was she ok? Her pink haired friend and study buddy was all but completely gone.

_I know the baby's important but I can't help but feel a bit bitter about the whole thing,_ Cotilla seethed.

"Um, I'll just go to class," Matt said and walked off.

"Wait," Cotilla said but he'd gone off, "damn it," she said slamming the lovker, "now he's going to be all sulky later."

Cotilla headed off to class and sat in her assigned seat next to Dani Lovett.

"Where's your pregnant little friend? Right, Karma got her!" Dani cackled.

"If only it could make a u-turn and get you too," Cotilla muttered.

Dani responded by shoving Cotilla's desk.

Cotilla kicked her.

"Teacher, teacher, Cotilla kicked me!"

"No I didn't!" Cotilla lied without thinking twice.

Miss Thori the history teacher faced them. "You're teenagers, grow up!" she blasted.

Both girls sunk in their seats. Miss Thori didn't tolerate horseplay.

"Thanks loser," Dani said.

"Shut up," Cotilla spat, "for once," she added.

Dani sat back and pouted. She had hoped to get Cotilla in trouble. Instead she pissed off a teacher.

_I will get Ellie and her little group back for embarassing me,_ Dani declared, _she only got pregnant for attention anyway._

* * *

><p>Students poured out of classrooms and headed straight for the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and for the next hour they could eat, chat or whatever their hearts desire.<p>

Cotilla dashed over to Matt who was just spinning his spoon in his tomato soup. "Hi Matt, Jason," she said brightly.

"What did you do to him?" Jason demanded pounted at the depressed looking blonde.

Cotilla snarled. "Butt out."

"Gladly, just don't make him even more of a downer on everyone," Jason said and went to another table.

"So...wat to talk?" Cotilla cooed.

"Not really," Matt said focused on the spoon.

Cotilla groaned. "I'm sorry ok."

Matt stopped and turned to her. "No offense Cotilla, but not everything ia about you. I'm worried about Ellie and the baby."

"Oh," Cotilla realized.

"Do you think I should've stayed home with her?" Matt asked suddenly.

"Why, she can take care of herself. It was a minor fall right?"

"The doctor thinks she'll be fine," Matt said softly, "but still...I'm Uncle Matt," he said in a small voice.

Cotilla rubbed his shoulders. "You have a life Matt. I understand you wanting to help your sister but you need to go to school and well...live."

Matt sighed. "You're right." He missed being around Jason and Ellie like in the past. Dr. Stankfoot's treatment to save his life (check prequel fic 'The Way we are' forr details) was torture. Worse it stripped him of all his mutant powers. But now wasn't the time to whine. Ellie and Jason were about to become parents for the first time. His own troubles would have to be placed on the back burner for another time.

* * *

><p>Laura walked over to a food truck. She had been asking around about Bobby again but had no leads. A few mutants seemed shifty but that could've been because she looked so human compared to them. "Philly cheese steak sandwich, fries and a coke."<p>

"Coming right up little lady," a fat man with a bulging belly told her.

Suddenly there was a low growl. Laura turned to see a three headed dog. It growled as thick grayish saliva poured down it's chin.

_"Oh no, what's that doing here?" the food truck chef/driver squeaked._

_"Nothing good, hand me my order and drive," Laura ordered, "don't worry I can take care of myself," she hissed before he could protest._

_I better hightail it, this dog has it's eye non me. He's not even paying attention to people running past him now._ Laura realized.

The screams on the streets reached a new cresendo as more people dashed off in the opposite direction and store owners locked their doors.

The chef drove off as soon as he handed over Laura's order. "Be careful," he said as he took her money.

"Very," she told him.

The giant dog growled more fiercely. Laura stepped back a few steps. "Want me? Come and get me!" she screamed and ran with the door at her heels.

_As soon as I get to a lonely area, I'll be able to use my powers,_ Laura thought.

* * *

><p>Jason walked out of school with Matt who was chatting animatedly on his cell with his sister. The African American teen had a tough day at school thinking of Ellie being home alone. The fall that scared everyone and luckily didn't harm either her or the baby.<p>

"What, Bug was there?" Matt asked incredulously, "you're right Jason would freak..." he stopped when he saw Jason glaring.

"Give me the phone," Jason ordered.

Matt laughed nervously and it over.

"Ellie, what's this talk about Bug?"

"Jason! Oh you're in so much trouble when I see you!" Ellie shouted.

"I didn't do anything," Jason protested.

"Except suggest to Bug he was somehow to blame for Bobby's disappearance," Ellie said, "do you realize what he has to go through everyday, even after the new laws? He doesn't have a family like we do, he can't hide his mutation like we can."

Jason groaned. "I didn't mean it that way, I'm just trying to find the kid before something worse happens."

"Well do it without huring Bug's feelings like that," Ellie told him, "I was mad at him for sneaking in to see me but..."

"Hold on," Jason interrupted, "he snuck into your home? You're mad at me for hurting the feelings of a burglar?" he demanded.

"A burglar is a thief Jason, he didn't steal anything."

"Oh, he just chatted with you and left," Jason said sarcastically.

"Oh," Ellie said angily, "so if a guy sees me it's a problem? Oh this is good. This is so good."

Jason's face burned. "That's different, Laura's our friend."

"She's your friend. I don't like her Jason."

"Well I do, she's helping me search for Bobby while you stay home with your baby bump," Jason blasted.

Matt immediately grabbed back his cell. "Hey! SWhe's pregnant not lazy."

"Tell him to kiss my ass Matt!" Ellie screamed.

"Calm down Ellie, for the baby," Matt said to her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Jason apologized, "Matt pass back the phone."

Matt glared and held it away.

"Ok dude stop playing."

Matt's eyes shrunk to slits. "Uncle Matt says no."

Jason looked at him as if he were nuts. "Matt listen, I'm not playing. Give me the phone."

"NO!" Matt screamed running back.

Passing students stopped to stare. Jason was seen in a few fights before but never Matt.

"Matt, people are staring," Jason whispered inching closer.

"So? You're the bad guy in all this."

"Bad guy!" Jason cried and Matt's finger went over the end call button, "wait, listen, let me talk to Ellie and I promise not to upset her again."

"No Bug talk!" Matt barked.

Jason could barely hold his temper. "Fine."

Matt handed over his cell carefully. "I'm watching you."

A red faced Jason ignored the laughter around him. "Ellie, did you hear all that?" he asked incredulously.

Ellie meanwhile could hardly stop laughing. "I have to give my little brother credit, he schooled you good."

"Credit? He humiliated me!" Jason whined.

"You needed it," Ellie said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, I'll try to be cool about you-know-who as long as you try to be cool about Laura," Jason offered.

"Sure," Ellie agreed.

_Unless she tries anything. Then she's thought._ Ellie added to herself.

"Bye," Jason said and hung up.

Just then Matt's cell beeped causing both teens to jump. It was from Matt's secret cell and only a select few knew the number. They hurried over to a secluded spot before Matt read the text. The blonde paled.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Laura sent a text that she helped stop a giant rampaging dog, super mutated."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Not when there's some mutant chick named Mystery shouting in the streets that Laura's a murderer," Matt added.

"Wait, it's dead?" Jason said shocked.

"I'm sure she had to Jason," Matt said, "Laura's scared, she's hiding but fears Mystery will find her."

"Why?"

"The girl goes through walls," Matt explained, "and she has a gang of mutants with crazy powers helping her."

"Oh," Jason said, "well we better go find Laura, can you track her cell?"

"I'm on it," Matt declared, "don't worry Laura, we're on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter is completed. Tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed reading this.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Ellie laughed with her father as they watched a sitcom together. She was surprised when he came home around noon and said he took the rest of the day off. It was nearly 4pm now and both were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Suddenly the front window burst open and several mutants were in the room. Ellie and Mr. Martin screamed and ran for the kitchen. Ellie dialled 911 on her cell as her father fended off two mutant blob monsters at once.

"Yes hello, we're being attacked in our home!" Ellie cried and gave the address, "it's mutants, several of them!"

"More mutant attacks! I knew something was up!" the dispatcher cried, "coincidence, they said," she scoffed.

"Coincidence..." Ellie started but stopped when more monsters came and knocked out her father, "dad!"

The monsters made growling and gurgling noises as they moved towards her.

_I don't have a choice,_ Ellie thought, _I have to fight._

Ellie closed her eyes and concentrated on changing. Soon she was her alter ego Elastika wearing her pink and purple hero outfit with the big pink E on the front along with her purple mask.

She allowed her hair to propel herself in the air and kicked a big black seven eyed monster into the wall.

A blue bat like monster spat acid at her but she ducked in time.

"Don't hurt her!" a yellow mutated cat shouted, "the man who paid us said he needs her intact!" she reminded them.

"Intact?" Elastika said, "wait, you're after me!"

The monsters laughed and came at her at once.

Elastika grabbed her unconscious father and flew out the door. She could only think of one place where she and her father could be safe. Luckily only one of the monsters could fly. But it also shot acid at her legs.

_Guess he thinks intact doesn't mean my legs_, Ellie thought.

"Yes, the barge!" Ellie cried seeing James and his grandmother's home, "Grams, I need help! Now!" she shouted as she landed.

Grams and Sagacity-Acumen ran out in time to see a teary eyed Elastika holding up an unconscious blonde male.

"You get them inside Sagacity, I'll deal with this mutant menace," Grams instructed.

"Yes," Sagacity agreed and hurried Elatika and her father inside, "a bad time to ask, but how's the baby?" he whispered.

"Ok so far, I hope," Elastika said, "I called the police but I couldn't wait.." she said her voice breaking.

"Don't worry dear, you did the right thing," Sagacity reassured her.

Elastika sighed and turned back to her human form. She sat on a nearby chair exhausted in her black t-shirt and jeans as Sagacity tried to revive Mr. Martin.

"They were after me," Ellie revealed, "one of those mutants said so, and also that I was needed intact."

Sagacity frowned. "That doesn't sound good," he said, "I'll talk to Grams when she comes in."

Ellie nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Matt ran along with Laura. Z-Strap stayed to fight several of the mutants that were after them. Laura had told them that mutants called her a murderer because after she knocked out the dog using her pyrokinesis to create smoke, a military man came up with a shotgun and shot it.<p>

"Laura, Laura," Mystery called, "you can't hide forever. Justice will find you, murderers don't always get away."

Laura resisted the urge to shout out at her. She'd already told the floating 'ghost' girl that she wasn't the one who made the man shoot the mutant dog creature. But Mystery didn't seem to care and since Laura knew some of the blood thirsty mutants grabbed the man who shot their friend, she didn't want to be next.

"In here," Matt whispered and they slipped into an abandoned warehouse.

"I can't believe that guy just shot it like that," Laura whispered, "I know the mutant was dangerous but I'd already had things under control. At least he didn't tell anyone about my powers since he saw what I was doing," she added.

"Maybe he thought he was helping you," Matt pointed out, "people kill rabid or crazed dogs all the time."

"But this is different; this mutant could've been human once," Laura protested, "you know the effects of mutation are unpredictable."

"I know," Matt agreed, "I'm just saying some people won't feel the same way."

"About mutants," Laura confronted him.

"Yeah," Matt said firmly, "and believe me Laura I'm still one," he added harshly.

Laura went silent. She knew he had to get rid of most of the mutation because it made him ill. But she guessed that it could till show up on a blood test. Plus Matt had to get Stankfoot's help and it was moths of painful procedures.

"I'm sorry," Laura said, "it's just...I understand why they're mad," she admitted.

"But you said it was targeting you," Matt reminded her, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Just then Mystery came in through a wall. Laura stood in front of Matt, flames appearing over her hands.

"That won't work on me," Mystery said simply.

"I don't care," Laura snarled, "why did you send that thing after me?" she demanded.

Mystery scoffed. "I was warning you to leave."

Laura was shocked. "Warning me for what?"

"Listen fire maiden, I gave you a chance and you blew it," Mystery said, "the suit I work for wouldn't be happy that I tried to get you away from your little friends," she said, "all I'm telling you is that bad things are coming and some friends of yours have targets on their backs," she told Laura, "and Dojj didn't deserve to die."

"Is Dojj the dog?" Matt asked.

Mystery looked at Matt as if he were dirt. "I'm out of here," she said, "I warned you," she added to Laura and disappeared.

Matt and Laura looked at each other in confusion. What the hell was going on in New Eden City?

* * *

><p><strong>New Chapter posted! Thanks for all the reviews.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Mrs. Martin cried hugging Ellie for dear life. She had just arrived after being told that mutants attacked her home with her daughter and husband inside and that they were now at the hospital.

"Me too mom, dad's still being checked by the doctors," Ellie told her, "he's conscious but hurt."

"He deserves a medal, I bet he tried to block them off," Mrs. Martin said and Ellie nodded.

"I was so scared mom, if I hadn't found a way to confuse them and get away…" Ellie made her excuse as to how they escaped.

"Don't worry about a thing dear," Mrs. Martin cut her off, "I'm here now, just sit back while I go talk to a doctor about your father's condition," she said and hurried off.

Ellie sighed. At least her mother was her usual self. Ellie couldn't imagine anything being normal again anytime soon. Her father was injured by mutants and the same monsters had been hired to kidnap her. And she had no idea who the culprit was.

Just then Matt and Jason dashed in. They found Ellie and hugged the pink haired teen in relief.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ellie told them, "those things knocked out dad and if I didn't…he could've…we could've been hurt really bad and I don't even want to think of the baby," she rambled.

"It's ok," Jason told her, I'm here now, Matt too," he added.

Matt smiled through reddish eyes. When he got the call from a neighbour that his home was attacked and the police didn't find anyone inside; he burst into tears. It terrified him that no one saw Ellie leaving the house and calling Ellie's cell go no answer. Thankfully Laura was still with him and calmed him down enough to suggest that he try Grams. That's when he found out that Ellie was fine but his father had been injured.

Shorty after Jason caught up with them and Matt revealed everything he knew. They raced for the barge where Sagacity directed them to the hospital where Ellie and her father were.

"I'm right here Ellie," Matt said his voice hoarse.

"Oh Matt," Ellie said and hugged him, "don't worry everything will be ok."

"No it won't," Matt said, "these attacks are happening all over the place, they might seem random but they have a purpose."

Ellie looked away. She wasn't ready to reveal that mutant monsters were after her. Not after just giving everyone relief.

"Don't worry," Jason said hugging her, "we'll get through this like everything else."

"Am I invited to this party?"

"Bug, wait who hit…wow you got a beat down," Ellie observed seeing him bandaged and bruised around the face and arms.

"Bug," Jason snarled.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked carefully.

"Of course he's not," Ellie pointed out.

Matt went bright red. "Of course, sorry."

"And Jason.." Ellie went on.

"Don't even start Ellie, I told Laura to stay away in case seeing her would upset you," Jason cut her off, "and now he's here?" he said pointing at Bug.

"Wait…you did what?" Ellie hissed, "I thought we had agreed that I would leave Laura alone if you left Bug alone," she recalled, "or at least make an effort."

Jason looked away.

Ellie's face darkened. "You never planned to do it did you?" she asked. "you planned to keep Laura away to use as an excuse for me not to see Bug! That's not fair Jason, I agreed to tolerate Laura, you can't just change things behind my back."

"I don't like him," Jason said, "I don't want you seeing him, ever."

"Hold up," Bug butted in, "you want to be around a girl who's pinning for you and I can't be around Ellie?" he asked, "at least I put my cards on the table unlike your friend Miss Secret," he spat at Jason.

"Laura doesn't like me that way," Jason protested.

"Oh please," Bug dismissed the denial.

"I know! He refuses to see it," Ellie said glad to finally have someone on her side.

"I don't see it," Matt said honestly, "what?" he asked when he got exasperated looks.

"Well there's your ringing endorsement," Ellie said sarcastically, "feel free to bring your Laura around your PMS-ING girlfriend whenever you like."

"Ellie you can't have PMS, you're pregnant," Jason blew her off.

"Dude, even I know that was stupid," Matt told him.

Ellie's face went deep red. She was shaking so hard she favoured a tuning fork. "Say that again?" she dared him.

"Nothing," Jason said quickly.

"Anyway," Bug said firmly, "I'm glad you're okay but I need to tell you something, all of you," he added.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I think I know why these attacks are happening," Bug said, "someone wants to take over."

"Take over what?" Ellie asked.

"Oh no, New Eden City," Jason realized.

"I don't think that's all," Matt piped in, "that Mystery girl Laura and I bucked into said something about some of us having targets on our backs," he said, "I think this takeover has a side order of payback."

"Crap, and I bet it's Ronson," Jason cursed, "damn it, I should've known he'd never give up New Eden."

Ellie's lips went white. Bug noticed and called attention to the others.

"Ellie!" Jason cried, "what's wrong, tell me," he begged.

"One of the mutants that attacked said someone paid then to get me, intact," Ellie revealed.

"What does that mean?" Matt asked confused.

Bug and Jason however realized what Ellie already knew. "He wants the baby."

Ellie burst into tears. She was already worried about her baby being born visibly mutated. But if Ronson wanted it, he obviously found value in the growing embryo. Experimental value most likely.

"That bastard won't use my kid for any of his sick purposes," Jason declared.

"I'll help however I can," Bug said, "oh and I got my ass kicked after refusing to join this bunch of mutants who were recruiting an army against humans," he told them, "think there's a connection?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Jason stated.

"So what do we do?" Matt asked.

"What we always do, protect this city," Jason declared, "and Ellie."

"Hey, I can protect myself," Ellie protested, "and I plan to help," she added.

"Oh no you don't," Jason said firmly.

"Try and stop me," Ellie snarled.

"Want to get a soda?" Bug whispered to Matt.

"Sure," Matt agreed and both hightailed it leaving the angry couple to argue alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

"You couldn't get a pregnant mutant alone with her father!" Ronson raged at the mutants who returned empty handed.

"That Grams has major fighting equipment," the flying one whined, "and because of these grounded nitwits, I had to fight her alone."

"If you left a trail we could've followed," the yellow one snapped.

"No excuses! Get out of my sight!" Ronson spat and the mutants cringed and fled, "Mystery, bring Bobby out here!" he ordered.

Mystery entered the room with a scared Bobby.

Bobby made several worried honks as he looked at Mystery and pointed at Ronson.

"Bobby's wondering why I'm working with you," Mystery said.

"My boy, I'm simply trying to make things better for mutant kind," Ronson said sweetly, "you want that don't you?"

Bobby made several loud honks and train signals.

"Um, I'm not sure he…trusts you," Mystery said carefully but her red face betrayed more.

Ronson leaned in close. "Are you cursing at me…Bobby?"

Bobby nodded defiantly causing Ronson to transform into his mutant self and growl fiercely.

"Throw him out, I won't be disrespected," Ronson pronounced.

Bobby got very upset and clung to Mystery.

"He doesn't want to go, he says he's sorry," Mystery translated.

Ronson glared at Bobby. He wasn't going to take disrespect from a boy with fake limbs. "Will you co-operate now?"

"Yes he will," Mystery translated, "tell him what you need."

"Bug and that genius blonde are friendly, yes?" Ronson asked and Bobby nodded, "get them together, and alone."

Bobby made several beeps. His face made it clear he was asking how.

"Is there anything you need from the blonde? Bug will come just to see you again," Ronson said.

Bobby considered then honked excitedly.

"Matt's making Bobby a voice decoder; he'd want to bring it himself," Mystery translated, "and Bobby's asking if you'll let them go afterwards."

"After he gets them together for me, yes," Ronson responded.

_But later I'll destroy every one of them,_ Ronson added to himself, _especially that Z-Strap, or should I say Jason._

(Ellie Five Months Pregnant)

Laura and Jason sat on the roof of an abandoned Stankville Apartment.

"Ellie's not happy that I'm off with you," Jason said, "but Matt's powerless and she's pregnant. I wish she could just get it."

"You think you can figure girls out?" Laura asked with a laugh.

Jason groaned. "I'm so screwed. I have to go soon anyway. Ellie's having her ultrasound in less than an hour and I definitely can't miss that."

"Especially since you're out with me."

Jason blushed, "She and Bug think you're after me."

"Bug told you that!" Laura cried angrily.

"Whoa wait, told me what exactly?" Jason asked and Laura looked away, "wait...is Bug right?" he asked but didn't receive an answer, "Laura!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry," Laura said softly not looking him in the eye.

"I told Ellie that she was wrong, that there was no chance," Jason blasted, "tell me I didn't lie to my girlfriend," he went on, "tell me I don't have to go back to her and tell her I'm an idiot."

Laura wouldn't answer.

Jason took deep breaths to get control of his temper. "When did it start?"

"From the first time I saw you in Sagacity's store," Laura admitted, "from the day we met I knew I felt something special between us," she said, "please Jason, I just didn't want to make things weird, I didn't want to lose you."

"All this time and you never deemed it okay to say anything," Jason said his voice hardly above a whisper, "I'm not Ellie, I can't have someone pining over me around while I'm in a relationship," he said rising, "I gotta go."

Laura only whimpered. Too hurt for words.

"Why the rush?"

Jason and Laura looked up to see Mystery floating over them.

"What do you want?" Jason snapped, "I don't have time for games!"

"This isn't a game but I have a lot of things to tell you," Mystery told him.

"Buzz off!" Jason snapped, "let's get out of here Laura," he said firmly.

"You might be able to refuse me," Laura said, "but you might want to be nicer to my friends."

Suddenly several huge mutants jumped on the roof. They varied from a five headed red dog to a flying ball of pus. But all were gigantic and growling. They were ready for a fight.

"Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," Mystery said sweetly, "unless you want my friends to attack you Mr. Black and Powerless, after that they can play catch a bit with Fire Girl," she said and Jason gritted his teeth knowing now there was no way he could turn into Z-Strap, "what's it gonna be kiddies?" she asked.

"What does Ronson want?" Jason demanded.

"To the point, I like that," Mystery approved, "now shut up and listen, this is going to be a long lecture teenagers."

* * *

><p>(Two Hours Later at a Hospital)<p>

Elle waited anxiously at the hospital. She had requested that her appointment be moved up five times. She highly doubted they'd move up her ultrasound a sixth.

_I'm going to kill him!_ Ellie raged, _how can Jason do this today off all days!_

Just then her cell rang. She looked and it was Matt.

"Hello Matt, do you know where Jason is?" Ellie asked urgently, "I can't hold back the ultrasound any longer."

"It's Bug," the caller said, "I was just calling to say that we have a lead on Bobby," he revealed, "so you're seriously telling me that Jason isn't there with you for the ultrasound?"

"Things have been so hectic and five months is a bit late," Ellie tried to explain it away.

"No need to explain," Bug said, "tell me where you are Ell," he said and Ellie did, "see you around," he finished and hung up.

Fifteen minutes later nurses were glaring daggers at Ellie. She was either to take her ultrasound now or go home.

"Just another ten minutes," Ellie begged, "a photograph isn't the same and my parents aren't with me," she told them.

"Well I'm here," Bug announced walking in, "and I had Matt call your parents, they'll be here any second."

"But I wanted this to be a special moment between Jason and I," Ellie whined.

"FYI, he's not here!" Bug exploded, "nurse would you wait for a boyfriend who leaves you like this?"

"No way," a nurse piped up, "we'll give her parents five minutes, only that," she added firmly and the nurses stalked off.

"I'm with Jason, Bug," Ellie told him.

"But I can take care of you, he's off doing who knows what," Bug countered, "and I'm not trying to steal you, I respect your decision," he went on, "I just love you, still," he concluded.

Ellie felt a lump in her throat as she looked away. She knew Jason would be furious. But he was off with Laura fighting crime or whatever the hell was going on. Not here with her. Abandoning both her and their baby without even a phone call.

"Okay," Ellie agreed, "good thing about their being the new mutant rights law huh?" she nudged Bug playfully.

"Ellie!" Mrs. Martin called running up with her husband in tow, "um hello," she said seeing Bug, "I didn't know you had...a new friend Ellie," she decided to say but she looked weirded out.

Mr. Martin caught himself but he felt strange so close to a mutated human himself.

"He's Jason's stand-in," Ellie said quickly, "don't you remember him mom? He exposed Ronson."

"Really? Wow a celebrity before my eyes!" Mrs. Martin gushed.

"Well hello young man," Mr. Martin said, "any idea why Jason's not here?"

"No, but I'd never leave such a dear young lady by herself," Bug responded, "I'll even get some shots for Jason," he said holding up a digital camera, "he should at least know what he missed."

"How sweet," Mrs. Martin said brightly, "kind of cute minus the claws," she added to Ellie in a whisper.

"Mom," Ellie said embarrassed.

"We're ready," a doctor said walking up, "are you the prodigal father?" he asked Bug.

"I wish but no," Bug spoke up, "Ellie will be going in with her parents and I'll be taking the place of...the prodigal father you said."

"Fine, follow me," the doctor said and all rose.

"I can't wait to know the gender of the baby!" Mrs. Martin gushed.

Ellie moaned. She couldn't believe Jason hadn't shown up.

_He better have a good reason for this!_ Ellie thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews. Let me know how you feel about this chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

Jason ran into the hospital and demanded where Ellie was getting her ultrasound. A rattled nurse told him and he got in just in time for the image (sonogram) to show on the screen.

"Sir you have to leave, security!" the sonographer shouted.

"Wait, wait, he's my boyfriend," Ellie said hoping to stop another disaster.

"The late, late, boyfriend," Bug added and took a picture.

Before Jason could react he noticed Mr. and Mrs. Martin were also there. Both adults looked at him with very angry faces.

"Do you have an explanation for being this late?" Mrs. Martin demanded, "did you know Bug had Matt call us? Because Ellie was here alone instead of with you."

"Bug? You're on a first name basis with him?" Jason asked incredulously.

"Why shouldn't we?" Mr. Martin asked coldly, "he's here."

Jason looked at Bug in a panic. But instead of seeing smug satisfaction, Bug's face only showed disappointment. His nemesis felt let down and Jason couldn't feel dumber. "What are you doing here Bug?" he asked despite everything.

"Taking care of Ellie better than you are," Bug spat, "where were you? Lost on the moon?"

Jason's face contorted. "Don't you dare patronize me."

"Bug please," Ellie said, "look Jason our bab...what is that?" she demanded pointing at the completely visible sonogram in horror.

"Whoa," Bug said.

"Oh my," Mrs. Martin said.

"Well this is something," Mr. Martin said frankly.

"Congratulations, you're having triplets," the sonographer said enthusiastically as she moved her equipment over Ellie's jelly covered belly.

"Oh my God, oh my God," Ellie panicked, "triplets? Can that come out?" she asked sounding very scared.

"Hey," Bug said kindly, "you'll be fine trust me."

Jason walked up to stand beside Bug. He was shell shocked by the number. Three babies? He was hardly confident about caring for one. But that was the facts. He and Ellie were having triplets. Three babies.

"Um, I um, three pretty babies," Jason said, "yes we're having three babies, triplets ...in about four months."

"Please snap out of it Jason, you're scaring me," Ellie said worried.

"Maybe I should've called Gramps too," Bug said sceptically.

"Ugh, no, Bug...can you...back off Ellie a minute?" Jason said sounding annoyed, "I mean...I want to hold her hand, stroke her hair," he said instead when all the hospital staff in the room along with Ellie's parents glared at him.

Bug looked at Ellie. He could see the fear through her smiling eyes. She squeezed his claw and nodded after mouthing 'thank you.' "Okay but be gentle with her."

"I'll do that," Jason said dryly as they switched places, "hey," he said taking her hand and stroking her face.

"We're going to have triplets," Ellie told him.

"I heard," Jason said with a laugh, "Matt's going to faint."

Ellie scoffed. "From excitement, more for Uncle Matt."

This time even her parents laughed.

"Now," the sonographer said, "do you want to know their genders?"

"Yes!" Mrs. Martin shouted, "I mean of course, if my daughter says so," she calmed down.

Ellie nodded too embarrassed to talk.

"I think one's a boy," Mr. Martin observed from the image on the sonograph.

"Correct Mr. Martin," the sonographer commended, "two girls, one boy."

"So both genders," Bug noted, "congrats Ellie...and you too."

Jason frowned. He wanted nothing more than to kick's Bug's ass. But he had other things to focus on. "That's wonderful. Nothing bad can happen now."

* * *

><p>Matt screamed as he flew into the wall. The person he was supposed to meet along with Bug turned out to be a group. It included Bobby, a few random mutants and Ronson himself.<p>

After giving Bobby the voice translate which fitted around the mutant's neck, he received a hug and Bobby spoke human language for the first time since his mutation. Then a mutant came forward and escorted Bobby away despite protests from both he and Matt.

Ronson then stepped forward and demanded Matt to present Bug. When Matt told him Bug wasn't with him, Ronson was furious and decided to take his anger out on the powerless teenager.

"Please stop," Matt begged getting up shakily.

"Why isn't Bug here?" Ronson demanded in his mutant form.

"He had to go somewhere," Matt said, "I'll pass the message."

Ronson responded by punching Matt in the face.

The blonde screamed as he got another blow in the stomach and a kick in the back.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Matt screamed.

"No longer the great Kewl Breeze?" Ronson spat kicking him again, "no mutant powers to protect you," he said kicking over a pile of empty drums, "no, you just have to beg for mercy," he mocked, "why not just kill yourself and save the world from one more burden?"

Matt coughed up blood. He was bruised up badly and ached all over. His vision was very blurry and he was sure Ronson was going to kill him.

"You want to pass on a message boy?" Ronson asked, "then pass this, every member of Zevo-3 is dead," he said, "all of your family is dead!" he shouted, "you want a pardon? Give me the baby that your precious sister is having."

Matt coughed heavily. "No, you can't have Ellie's baby."

"Mutants who can switch between their human and mutant forms are rare," Ronson started, "ones who look human close to human like Zevo-3 does are even rarer," he said, "imagine the offspring of such a pair? My tests will unmask the limitless possibilities," he marvelled, "with that secret I could get my army into any facility, any country undetected and without any hassles."

"You'll never get the baby," Matt said getting up, "I'm Uncle Matt...I won't let you."

Ronson frowned. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"No," Matt said, "you bring me to an abandoned wharf that's in foreclosure, message received."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, meat," Ronson hissed, "tell Bug he lost his chance," he said, "I was going to let him get to talk to Bobby privately, find out where Bobby's been and explain why he left Bobby to rot in that forsaken hospital," he revealed, "but now, I'll tell Bobby that Bug has abandoned him yet again and there'll be no more chance encounters," he made clear, "Good day," he concluded and left with the rest of his minions.

Matt groaned and reached for his cell. "Hello Grams? I need you to pick me up at Edmund's wharf. Come quickly."

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of things were revealed and more questions have been created. Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

**Please Note: This is a flashback chapter. Enjoy.**

(Ellie at two months)

Jason stood in front of a mirror looking over his tux. He thought it was a crazy idea but Grams insisted Ellie would love it. Now they were going to have a formal date and dance on the barge. Only clinch, Ellie's parents insisted on coming.

"At least Grams will be there," Jason told himself as he stepped out his room. He wore a black tux with a blue tie and black shoes.

Just then Grams walked up. She wore a blue white collared dress with white flats.

"Are you sure about this Grams? I don't think this will make Ellie's parents any happier about me."

"Boy this is about Ellie, let me handle her parents," Grams said.

Jason sighed. He hoped that things would go well. Despite everything, things were still tense with the adult Martins. He felt deep down that they blamed him a lot of the pregnancy happening. Ellie was a rising star before they started dating. A small part of him could understand their thinking.

Grams laughed and rubbed his shoulders. "Everything will be fine. She knew Jason was doing his best to help care for Ellie. He'd already started saving money to take care of the baby and even met Ellie at her parents house with Mr. or Mrs. Martin breathing down her neck. Grams could understand their feelings but she wasn't going to let her grandson be railroaded. Not by anyone.

Ellie and her parents arrived at the barge around 8pm. They saw the decorations as they parked. "Nice work on the ship," Mr. Martin commented. All of them came out the car. Matt was sleeping over at the neighbours. His protests about not coming fell on deaf ears. Even Ellie's parents understood why Ellie didn't want her little brother with her on a date. But they put their foot down on the chance of they themselves not being present.

Ellie walked forward slowly. Her pink hair was pinned upwards and strands hung in dazzling ringlets. She wore a pink dress with high heeled shoes and her mother's white pearl necklace. Her father held her hand and escorted her on the ship. He wore a white business shirt, black pants and shoes. His wife wore a red blouse, beige skirt and dark brown sandals. "Ready for your big date?" she asked her daughter brightly, "bumps barely visible," he added.

"Mom please," Ellie begged.

When they reached on board Jason and Grams were waiting. Both stood side by side with kind smiles.

"Good evening," Grams said.

The adults greeted each other while the teens just stared.

"You wore a tux," Ellie observed.

"Your dress is almost at your ankles, I mean...you look amazing," Jason added.

Ellie giggled and hugged him. "Proximity alert," Mr. Martin interrupted.

Mrs. Martin watched closely as they separated.

Grams could only shake her head. First everyone sat at a table with hot meals already prepared. The food was eaten in relative silence. Afterwards they went to another section where a sound system was set up and deck chairs stood at the corner of an open space.

"Time for the dance," Grams said happily. But her face fell when she noticed the Martins. They kept looking at Jason as if he were going to grab Ellie and run off. Grams gritted her teeth and prayed to God for patience.

"Have fun," Mrs. Martin said and followed her husband to their seats.

Grams turned on the music and signalled for the teens to start dancing.

Jason led Ellie to the best spot to move around and gently placed his hands on her waist. He even made sure there was extra distance to satisfy her parents. Especially for her father.

"Thank you for this date, it's amazing," Ellie told him.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Ok not completely, but I like it," Ellie admitted.

There was a flash and it was from Mrs. Martin taking a picture. "Scrapbook," she declared.

As time passed the teens got closer and closer. They almost touched on a slow dance and Ellie's head rest on his shoulder. It was a serene scene that could only be broken by Mr. Martin who had already alerted them twelve times about being too physically close.

"At least Grams' smiling," Jason said and both laughed.

Ellie drew him closer. "Are you sure you're okay with this Jason? This is your last year of school. Do you really want to be saddled down with me, the pregnant girl?"

Jason answered with a deep kiss. "It's a privilege."

Ellie blushed and hugged him.

"Ok that's beyond proximity alert..." Mr. Martin started to protest but Grams grabbed his shoulder.

"She's already pregnant, let it go," Grams chided.

Mrs. Martin just sighed and continued watching.

"I guess the old woman's right," Mrs. Martin decided, "let them have this fun."

Mr. Martin frowned but decided to let it go. This time.

* * *

><p>(Ellie at Four Months)<p>

Ellie sat on the porch eating a whole wheat ham and cheese sandwich. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon. Her father was also out drinking Starbucks coffee. "Thanks dad, I was craving this."

Mr. Martin chuckled. "Trust me I hope this will be the craziest craving you'll have. Food at Starbucks isn't cheap but at least its normal food."

Ellie smiled wryly. "Thanks for the vote of confidence dad. I'll do my best to have affordable cravings."

"Ellie!" Matt called dashing out, "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Hey sport," Mr Martin said, "want a private chat with your sister?"

"No, no," Matt dismissed, "Ellie, can I touch your belly?" he asked excitedly.

"For what?" The baby's not doing anything," Ellie protested.

"Just let him, it's cute," Mr. Martin said pausing on his coffee.

Ellie groaned and let Matt touch it.

Matt ran his fingers along her growing belly. "Damn you're getting fat," he observed.

"Dad!" Ellie shrieked.

"No Matt," Mr. Martin admonished.

"Oh sorry," Matt apologized, "you're beautiful Ellie, promise."

Ellie groaned. She knew Matt would get on her nerves like any other day. "Annoying little brothers," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>(Ellie at Two and a half months)<p>

Matt got dressed after his latest treatment. He had found ways to hide his weight loss (which was his most obvious side effect). Padding in his clothes made him look bigger than he really was and he did special technical favours for school principal to get a permanent excuse from P.E. The schools computer system was now the safest one in the district for the next two years. No one would be able to hack into the system to play pranks, steal files or change grades. Not unless they had top level computer know how.

"So how are you doing today?" Dr. Stankfoot asked, "your skin is a little less brittle, though your back and stomach are rather red."

"That's because I alternate a lot in my sleep," Matt said disinterested, "when this treatment's over, I'll finally be in the clear," he relished.

Dr. Stankfoot cackled. "And it will be fun, lights and a pretty girlfriend. How lucky."

Matt smiled as he tied his shoelace. The crazy scientist was right. Things were going well for him right now. Besides his treatment and other side effects, his life was great. Except for one thing. He missed his powers dearly. Cotilla was the love of his life but there were things even her love couldn't fill. The void left from having to give up his powers and Kewl Breeze.

"Listen chap," Dr. Stankfoot said patting his shoulder, "we choose what we need and try to get what we want," he sighed, "smart as we are…we can't have everything."

Matt was surprised by this soft moment. It was very unlike Stankfoot.

"Of course," Dr. Stankfoot added, "I'm a criminal so I love to take!"

Matt sighed. _That didn't last long._

"Anyway, I'm off. Thanks for the treatments."

"Keep well Matt," Dr. Stankfoot said, "Blacktop will be sad he missed you."

"Well you sent him off on errands so…" Matt left it hanging.

"Not all of us are carefree teenagers," Dr. Stankfoot said wagging his finger, "Some of us have to work and villainy doesn't take a holiday," he declared.

"Of course not," Matt said dryly, "well I'm off, goodnight."

"Good Night to you too Matty, remember to be back for your next treatment."

Matt walked and winced at the chilly night air. He couldn't wait for the treatments to be over. Then he could work on regaining all the lost weight and his skin could stop being so brittle.

"Better days are ahead, I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the flashbacks. Next chapter will continue in the present with Ellie being five months pregnant. Thank you for all the reviews.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

**Please Note: Now back on track. This is following the time flow of the story before the flashback chapter. Meaning after Ellie has her sonogram.**

(Present Day – Following Day)

Jason and Ellie sat together in the park. Triplets were a daunting surprise but they had no plans to let it stop them. Their babies would be spoilt rotten. Grams was the last to know and took the news quietly. Matt was a shocked bundle of joy. Little surprise there.

"That boy will have his hands full," Jason said in reference to the male baby.

Ellie chuckled. "With my brother? I hold no pity."

Jason laughed. Then he leaned on Ellie's shoulder.

"Hmm? Tired?" Ellie asked.

"No, just thinking," Jason said, "I'm so glad with you Ellie," he said suddenly.

"Where did that come from?" Ellie asked surprised.

Jason answered with a kiss. Ellie lost focus and kissed him back. There were the only people in their perfect little world.

"Oh," Ellie said, "I felt something."

"Gas?" Jason asked.

"No! I think...it was a kick!"

"Are you serious?" James asked getting excited, "I always hear second hand, how was it?"

"Ok, I guess," Ellie said rubbing her belly, "another one!"

Jason rested his ear against her belly. "Maybe they're doing a concert," he teased.

Ellie shooed him. "My babies are respectable babies," she declared.

Jason laughed. "Is Riley a good boy name?"

"No, No, my mother's already bothering me with Lucinda."

"Lucinda!" Jason cried, "she's a child not an old maid."

"I know...It's a family name," Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"Family my eye, no way!"

"Well I like Brianna."

"Sounds white," Jason said then covered his mouth.

Ellie wagged a finger. "Remember...I'm not one of your long ago exes."

"I dated white girls before you," Jason protested, "Jessica, Molly, Lucrietia..."

"Lucrieta!" Ellie cried.

"She was adopted."

"Oh, no white person would ever name their child that," Ellie said with a shudder.

"No they give them fancy names like Rupert," Jason countered.

"Eww, no," Ellie said holding her hands up, "let's cuddle and leave the baby names for later."

"Couldn't agree more," Jason said pulling her in his arms again.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Elsewhere)<p>

Laura walked down the crowded streets alone. Jason hadn't contacted her since he found out she liked him. She only kept the secret so things wouldn't be awkward. She was going to kill Bug!

"Who am I kidding," Laura lamented, "I should've told him in the first place. I know he hates liars."

"Is that so dear?"

Laura turned around in shock to see her parents. "Mom, Dad?" she said to Mr. and Mrs. Lebron.

"We thought we'd visit, since you didn't leave a number," her father said.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Laura cried shocking them both with hugs.

"Nice to see you too," her mother said carefully, "are you ok honey?"

"More than ok? You wouldn't believe what my life has been like!"

"Must be bad if you're happy to see us," Mrs. Lebron noted.

"Don't ruin the moment," Mr. Lebron warned and she sighed.

"I mean, tell us everything, we're here," Mrs. Lebron rephrased.

Laura sniffled. She had left her parents behind after emancipation because she wanted life without strings attached. Unfortunately that life included crazy mutants and losing Jason to her own lies. Right now her parents presence was a relief. A shining light in a dark nightmare.

"Let's find somewhere private," Mrs. Lebron offered.

"We're staying at a hotel, it has three rooms," Mr. Lebron said.

Laura's eyes shined with tears. She could see that they wanted her with them badly. More than her sunny friend Matt and her estranged one Jason. Ellie wasn't her friend at all.

_Why am I with these people,_ Laura wondered to herself.

"Definitely dad, I live in a makeshift loft," Laura confessed.

"Thought so, paid someone to say you lived in a proper apartment."

Laura laughed. Her mother knew her so well. "Let's go."

All three walked off hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

**Sorry about the abrupt hiatus. First I was sick then I had Nanowrimo month and my ebook that I'm self publishing for a tentative January release. That and my new blogs, plus plans for promotion kept me occupied. I hope you enjoy this update. I plan to have another chapter up in the next 2-3 days.**

(Evening at a Secret Location)

"Let me get this straight? My brother's beaten up and no one tells me for at least a day?" Ellie demanded.

Grams sighed. Matt had called her last night and she and Sagacity found him badly beaten. They took him to a safe place and covered it up by saying he was staying at a friend's house.

"Don't get mad Ellie," Matt croaked, "I'm going to call Mom soon and tell her I got injured in the mob that ran from the latest mutant attack. It will be ok."

"No it won't," Jason disagreed, "not even me Gramps."

"Sorry to interrupt," Sagacity said, "but you're really being selfish!"

The room went silent. Sagacity was known as a calm person of reason. A man of peace. Now he was furious and shouting.

"Sagacity, don't, I can explain it to them," Grams begged.

"No, it's time to be realistic," Sagacity rebuffed her, "you kids think you're having trouble? What about all the innocent people out there who don't know why the attacks are even happening? Have no way to defend themselves, no hope."

Ellie and Jason looked at their feet. They felt terrible.

"Hey they''re trying their best," Mattr defended them.

"It's not enough," Sagacity said, "Ronson's out for revenge. We're on a different playing field this time."

"He's a pompous asswhole," Jason said, "how is this different?"

"Ronson has nothing to lose," Sagacity countered, "he used to be mayor. He had something to hide, to protect," he added.

"Now he just had a lust for power," Ellie realized, "and he'll want New Eden back," she shuddered.

"We're going to stop him honey," Grams tried to comfort her.

"Or die trying," Matt declared, "he'll be sorry he ever tried to kidnap you Ellie. Dead sorry."

"What about what Ronson did to you?" Ellie panicked, "look at you Matt! He could've killed you!"

"Calm down," Jason started, "the baby..."

"Shut up!" Ellie exploded.

Grams rose to her feet. Her face was downright scary.

"Alright Mother Goose, just sit for a second," Sagacity tried to calm her down.

"Don't you dare talk to my grandson that way again," Grams said shaking, "it's one thing when he has to take that crap from your..."

"Grams, please," Jason said firmly, "oh no, Matt don't..."

Matt was clutching the sheets. His teary eyes and lips quivering. "Don't fight because of me," he whimpered.

"Oh no baby," Grams changed focus, "no one's fighting because of you darling, you'e our little star," she stroked his face.

"Ellie's the star," Matt said tears flowing, "please don't be mad at her. Things are just super tough, that's all," he insisted.

Grams sighed again. "Okay, I won't get mad."

Matt grinned widely. Despite his injuries he looked like the old Matt.

Ellie crawled in the bed and hugged him. "Look how he hurt you," she noted his bruised face, "I'm so sorry. If Bug had gone with him..."

"Bug has his own burden to bear," Matt cut her off, "he burst into tears when I told him what Ronson said. I feel terrible for him."

Jason rose to his feet. "I'm going to find him," he decided, "what, he needs a friend," he said when Matt and Ellie stared.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked carefully, "I know after the falling out with Laura..."

"You were right, Bug despite everything was honest," Jason conceded, "I still don't like him but I know between him or Laura...well...you know," he said instead.

"Yeah," Ellie said, "you hate Bug and I hate her," she said and they both laughed.

"Tell him Ellie and I say hi," Matt added.

"Me and Sagicity too," Grams said.

"Ugh, guys he's not dying, see you later," Jason said and dashed out.

The rest of them burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Bug lay on the roof of his new home crying. The adults tried to find out what was wrong but he refused to tell them.<p>

"I lost him again," Bug cried, "I'm so sorry Bobby."

Bug recalled how he met Bobby. He running away from his overbearing Molok leading father and Bobby following him. All that they went through as mutants on the streets. Eating scraps and collecting parts to keep Bobby moving.

_We did everything together,_ Bug thought, _then I abandon him and for what? A nicer place? Because of new laws!_

Bug now felt the law was a curse. It forced people to accept mutants being around them. But a law couldn't make people love mutants. Treat mutants with respect. Really care.

"I left him to be scorned and abused," Bug continued to beat himself up, "and when I finally get the chance to see him again I blow it and for what Ellie? No...I can't blame her."

He loved Ellie so much. He did it all for her. Breaking into Ronson's office with Laura's help. Taking full credit since Laura didn't want to be in the spotlight.

All for Ellie and the babies. Babies that weren't even his.

_Jason, lucky, lucky Jason,_ Bug thought bitterly, _he can change forms, get the girl have a real life._

Bug rose to his feet and walked along the roof. His life seemed so empty now. If he died...would anyone really miss him? He stretched a foot in to open air.

"What are you doing?" a voice demanded.

Bug turned to see a glaring Z-Strap.

"That had better be a new dance move," Z-Strap said darkly, "What would Ellie say? Matt? Your best friend Bobby, remember him?"

Bug looked away. "You don't get it." He climbed down. " You have the perfect life!" he shouted glaring at Z-Strap, "it's not fair!" he added and ran inside crying.

Z-Strap was blindsided by accusation. "Perfect? My life is crahing all around me you asswhole!" he shouted back and flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your support. Please R&amp;R.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

(Days Later)

"So that's it? He really has abandoned me completely," Bobby said in his new human voice, "I'm nothing to him."

Mystery floated by him. She hated lying but they were Ronson's orders.

Bobby raged and punched a wall. None of this was fair. He and Bug had been together for years. How could Bug just drop him like that?

"These new laws change people," Mystery said, "even mutants."

Bobby snarled. He had thought the new laws were going to be helpful. Not anymore.

Just then Ronson walked in. He wore a navy blue suit and was in his mutant form.

"You look dashing," Mystery noted.

Ronson chuckled. Thank you. I'm going to deliver my message to the masses."

"Can I come Mr. Ronson?" Bobby asked suddenly, "I want things to go back to the old days."

Ronson looked at Bobby suspiciously. "Why should I trust you?"

"I have nothing left to lose," Bobby responded, "thanks to those stupid laws."

Ronson smirked. He could use a witness to the laws ineptitude. "Ojk you can come."

Bobby jumped in glee. "I promise to behave! You won't be disappointed Mr. Ronson, sir."

"You need a change of clothes," Ronson said, "and you need to make a statement," he added.

Bobby froze. He didn't know how to speak to a group much less to masses of people.

"Um, Ronson," Mystery stepped in, "Bobby's a child with the mind of..."

"That's not the point," Ronson said coldly, "I'll coach you myself Bobby, we have enough time."

Bobby gulped. He knew he had no choice in the matter. "Of course."

"This is ridiculous," Mystery spat, "Why not put me up there?" she demanded.

"Because you turned me down, repeatedly," Ronson reminded her, "you always said you were more backstage than onstage."

Mystery sulked. "Fine, but don't punish him if this blows up in your face," she said and flew off, "good luck Bobby."

"Thank you," Bobby said, "are you sir about this Mr. Ronson, sir?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, you'll be perfect," Ronson assured him.

_And your appearance will drive that Bug menace over the brink,_ Ronson thought, _revenge is sweet._

* * *

><p>(Noon at a Cafe on the roof)<p>

Matt sat at the mall with Bug and Jason. Ellie was having stomach cramps and declined joining them. She asked Jason to buy her random snacks and a book. She also spoke to Bu on the phone and hoped he had a nice time.

Bug sun his fork around a full plate. "Where to next?"

Jason bit his lip. He felt terrible about how he reacted to Bug's almost suicide attempt. He finally got what the other mutant was shouting about. In the end, Bug was all alone.

"Don't be sad Bug," Matt said smiling, "the sun is shining and we get to spend the day together, what could happen?"

Just then a huge screen on a skyscraper across from them fizzed out while showing live sports commentary. When it came back on something else was on the screen. It was Ronsom (in human form) standing at a podium with three mutants behind him. The seats were packed with mutants.

"Bobby?" Bug said seeing one of the mutants by Ronson, "can that really be...hey.." he said when a hand stopped him from moving to get a closer look.

"I kept your little misstep secret," Jason whispered, "but you're moving anywhere near another roof's edge while I'm around."

Matt was too glued to the screen to notice what was happening between his friends.

"Hello Citizens of New Eden City," Ronson announced, "you must be delighted to see your former mayor once again."

The panic stricken faces looking up at him on the screen said otherwise.

"I know I left under poor circumstances," Ronson admitted, "but you can't deny that I did a lot for this city and I want to do more," he continued, "now about these laws...how do you humans really feel about mutants walking the streets among you? Happy like the lawmakers intended?" he asked, "or terrified, like I predicted. What about you mutants, loving humans being all over your business, telling you what to do or where to go according to these excellent laws?" he teased, "remember everyone, I'm an actual mutant and know what we are to non-mutants no matter what," he said, "freaks!" he houted and turned to his mutant form.

There were cheers from the mutant audience sitting with Ronson. But in New Eden City humans gasped in horror. Many had forgotten how hideous his true form was.

"What's he angling at?" Jason wondered aloud.

Bug's eyes were stuck on Bobby. The blue mutant had on a beige suit and wore excellent new orthopedic limbs. They even looked real.

"He doesn't look like himself does he?" Matt asked walking up.

"No," Bug said in a tight voice as he stared at the smartly dressed Bobby, "not at all."

_He looks so well cared for,_ Bug ached.

"...these laws are inconvenient to both humans and mutants alike," Ronson went on, "children homes are stuck with mutated kids they don't know or want to take care of, stores have to cater to, even employ, mutants, some extremely unsavory even if they were human," he said, "mutants aren't allowed to come and go as they please, worse if deemed dangerous by whatever system these lawmakers cook up. How does this make your life better, a few trinkets and fake respect, is your morale that low?" he asked, "why recently S.W.A.T. murdered a mutated dog after it was already incapacitated and unconscious. Could they do that to a regular dog? Absolutely not! Why the public outcry! The many lawsuits!" he declared, "but for a mutated dog? Nothing and why? Because these lawmakers think we're garbage, we're letting our lives be determined by those who think we're garbage! NO MORE!"

The mutants around Ronson went wild. People watching screen paled while mutants around them were in varying states of thoughts or statements.

"Bobby, come forward and tell your story," Ronson called.

Bobby nodded and walked up. He gave a goofy smile then his face became serious. "Hello, my name's Bobby," he said, "I too once thought these laws were helpful. My friend Bug and were to be taken from the streets, have better lives, be free together. But then I was taken to a hospital, locked off from everyone except a few mutants who were just as scared and handicapped as I was, some even worse," he revealed, "Bug was sent to school, they decided he was normal enough to go out and have a life in the sun. He used to visit me, had to sneak in. Kept offering me hope as I despaired. Then one day he stopped, I was alone. The staff were mean and abusive to all of us. Calling us names, using our sessions that were to better us instead for abuse and belittling," he said, "then one day someone came for me, chased away the brutish woman who was bullying me and took me to Ronson. Now I'm truly free. Now I was cared for, respected and loved," h finished and stepped away.

Bug let out a strangled cry. Bobby was truly lost to him. Matt tried to comfort him as Jason kept watching.

"So I have a proposition," Ronson said, "humans, mutants, if you want back the old days but better, come to my side," he stated, "I will return again with more on this new quest to right our city."

The screen went blank.

Matt and Jason turned to see a disconcerting sight. The majority of people on the roof were cheering. They agreed with Ronson's speech.

A mutant waiter threw down his order. "Down with humans!"

Matt, Jason and Bug could only watch the chaos in horror.

**Thank you for all your reviews. Please R&R this new chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

(Monday at School)

Jason walked into class. He had been extra careful since Ronson's on screen debut. Things were getting extremely tense between humans and mutants. Also the new mayor was determined to get every stray mutant rounded up and identified. For safety purposes, the officials claimed.

Safety purposes my ass, James thought.

Bug was bow hiding out at Gram's barge. Local police and other agencies were going around rounding all mutants being cared for by the state. They told administrators that it was for the mutant kid's protection. Jason knew he'd take off too.

"Heard the news last night? Mutants are on the run," one of his friends cackled.

"Yes," Jason said and turned his attention to the teacher.

"Buzz kill," his friend muttered, "hope I don't knock up anyone."

Jason had to think of Ellie and the baby to keep himself from turning and punching the jerk in the face.

As soon as lunch time came Jason headed straight for the cafeteria and went to sit with Matt and Cotilla. "You guys worried?" she asked.

"Now's not the time," Matt said, "but my checks show the reason they're rounding up mutants is legit."

"Then go check yourself in then," Jason bristled.

"I said legit, not that it's being done properly," Matt went on, "some mutants are being forced to stay in dismal conditions. But at least they're safe."

"From humans who want to hurt them and from Ronson's recruitment drive," Jason said sarcastically, "but what about them and their needs?"

Matt sighed. "Yeah," he agreed, "the authorities are putting that on the back burner."

"Big shocker there," Cotilla muttered, "human nature strikes again."

Matt jumped to his feet. "Can you guys be anymore negative? We need to find a way to stop this!" Then he realized he was shouting in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, "um, I'm very passionate about my theories," he told staring classmates and sat down.

"Way to go genius," Jake hissed.

"Sorry," Matt apologized, "anyway, Ellie hates being home schooled. It just started and it's not like she should be walking around here with that belly."

"Her safety comes first, if I see her show up even day, I'll drag her home myself," Jason declared.

"She'd eat you alive or worse," Matt intoned.

"Amen to that," Cotilla agreed.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at<p>

Ellie sat in front of the television. Most of the local coverage was about the fallout from Ronson's speech. Mutants were defying the call to come in and humans were either avoiding or confronting mutants all over New Eden City.

"Is this the world our baby will be born in?" Ellie fretted.

The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello Ellie?" Bobby hoped.

"Bobby! I can't believe it's you!" Ellie cried, "we've all been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, tell Matt thanks," Bobby said, "I'm not supposed to be calling you but...is Bug ok? My friend says mutants are getting hurt now."

"What friend?" Ellie asked.

"I'm sorry Ellie, I can't."

"Bug's fine," Ellie said, "but authorities are taking in mutants and they're being put on lock down. It doesn't seem that they're being hurt but their movements are heavily restricted."

"Ronson's right, it's starting," Bobby said softly.

"It's partly his fault for riling everything up," Ellie said bitterly.

"But is everyone on lock down?" Bobby countered, "remember, you're a mutant too," he added and hung up.

Ellie dropped the phone. She had just ruined a chance to reconnect with Bobby. Of course what she said made him angry. She was talking like a self-serving human.

"Guess it's not hard when no one knows my secret," Ellie rebuked herself, "I better call Jason and let him know Bobby made contact. Aso Grams so Bug can find out."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in a Secret Lair)<p>

Stankfoot moved around his new underground lab. The revelation that Ronson was a mutant and the new laws made it a hassle to keep his old one. Worse Dark Materia had abandoned him and he had to create a new lab while making those trying to arrest him think he wasn't. But just as he was finished Ronson came on screen to start this crazy mutant rebellion. Authorities who were already trying to lock him up for his crimes as well as the fact he was deemed dangerous, came out in surprising force. Stankfoot was barely able to escape and Backtop got captured trying to protect him. Now however he was safe in his lab.

"Lost both my top henchmen and now I only have third rate bit players to use," Stankfoot muttered, "Ronson's latest stunt has really put me in the gutter."

He knew Ronson was the bane of his existence the second he laid eyes on him. Not only had this man taken a city that was supposed to be his. But now Ronson was making the human vs. mutant situation go nuclear by making people fear complete anarchy.

"But he won't get this city back a second time," Stankfoot declared, "I'll make sure of that," he said and made a call.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Dear Matthew, how are you?" Stankfoot asked sweetly.

"Stank..! How did you get this number?" Matt demanded.

"Secret cellphones can't thwart genuis," Stankfoot sang, "you should know that."

"What do you want?"

"Is Zevo 3 trying to stop Ronson or are you guys on vacation?"

"Vacation! We're working our asses off!" Matt exploded, "the entire human and mutant population of New Eden City is in an uproar. You try sorting through that in a day."

"Ok, ok," Stankfoot backed off, "may I be of assistance then?" he offered.

Matt hesitated. While things were bleak, the last thing he needed was to owe Stankfoot anymore favours. "No, we have it covered."

"Of course you do," Stankfoot teased, "well, tata, don't be a stranger and all that," he hung up.

_That boy better remember that he breathes because of me,_ Stankfoot thought, _but no worries, those kids will need my help sooner or later._

__"All I have to do is wait," Stankfoot said and broke out his best evil laugh.

_**Sorry for being away so long. Last updated July 9, 2011. Today is September 4, 2012. Hope you enjoy this latest installment and remember to leave a review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

(Later the same Day around 3pm)

The new mayor of New Eden City sat in front of a monitor biting his nails. Xane Malone hadn't expected this when he took the position. Everything will be fine, he was told. Bull crap.

"Now mutants are resisting us in droves," Mayor Malone panicked.

There was a knock on the glass. The Mayor jumped in fright and looked to see Z-Strap.

"Can you hear me in there?" Z-Strap asked him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Mayor Malone squeaked.

Z-Strap sighed. "No, I just want to talk."

Mayor Malone pulled up to a window pane and Z-Strap flew in.

"So… New Eden City vigilante heroes make am appearance, well one of you anyway."

"Mayor this round up of mutants spits in the face of the laws set to protect them," Z-Strap stated, "humans aren't even being arrested for attacks they start," he added.

"Now young man, I wasn't elected to scare the citizens," Mayor Malone started.

"Mutants are citizens, the laws say so," Z-Strap countered.

"Sorry, um, this is hard," Mayor Malone confessed, "mutants are…"

"Abominations?"

"Honestly yes, I can't explain away fear," Mayor Malone responded.

Z-Strap clenched his fists. Fear and prejudice seemed to be flying from every side. How could he possibly do anything to stop it?

"I understand your concerns, but I can't round up humans like I do mutants," Mayor Malone said, "we humans have certain things that mutants…lack," he tried to explain.

"Like whatever makes us not capable of respect?" Z-Strap snapped.

"I was thinking lawyers?"

Z-Strap groaned. "What do I do? I bet you already know about the bad conditions of some of these places."

"Oh no, outside agencies monitor that stuff," Mayor Malone dismissed.

"So you don't know?" Z-Strap asked skeptically.

"I'm the mayor but a lot of things are outside my purview due to my busy schedule," Mayor Malone told the teen, "if you know of anything troubling, please, tell me."

"Just go and check for yourself," Z-Strap responded, "anyway, I gotta go."

"Wait, won't you stay a few more minutes?" Mayor Malone asked, "what you've said has really opened my eyes and I would like to hear more."

"Thanks but I can't," Z-Strap said floating backwards, "city to protect, see ya!"

Mayor Malone watched him fly off. "Two more minutes and our sniper would've gotten him with the new and improved tranquilizers. Damn it!" he punched his desk.

* * *

><p>( Evening Time in a lonely part of New Eden City)<p>

Ronson walked up to a derelict building with an army of mutants behind him. This building held many mutants of varying ages in dismal conditions. He was going to liberate them. And even better, it was being recorded.

"This is the biggest scoop of my life," a female reporter gushed.

"Remember," Ronson said, "you're supposed to be our hostage."

"Of course, Amanda Dare of New Eden City News is ready for anything."

Ronson tried his best to ignore the bubbly redhead. "I hope you're ready," he turned to the camera team.

"We just want exposure," one of them said simply.

Ronson smiled. If there was one thing he liked, it was a realist.

"Hello, I'm Ronson, if you can hear me you know why I'm here," he used a mega phone, "you have mutants locked up in terrible conditions, let them go or we'll free them ourselves."

The mutant hoard behind Ronson cheered. None of them were willing to let fellow mutants be mistreated and just stand aside.

A door opened and a woman in a green business suit walked right up to Ronson. No fear registered on her face.

"We're not letting you use innocent citizens as pawns in a self-serving war," the wonan said, "back down now or face the consequences."

Ronson folded his arms. "What consequences can a human like you bring upon me? Upon us?"

"Who said I was human?" the woman responded and her eyes suddenly gave off a redish tinge.

Ronson stepped back surprised.

"Wait, I hear a beeping," a few mutants said in varying languages.

Ronson's eyes grew wide. "Evasive action! Run there's a…"

Everything around them suddenly went up in a loud explosion.

**Today is September 8, 2012. Updated twice this week. Enjoy. Who say that chapter ender huh?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

(Nearly nightfall at the burning brownstone)

"Z-Strap we need help here"

"They're more bodies on the 8th floor!"

Z-Strap zigzagged struggling to help firefighters, emergency units and law enforcement deal with the bombing of an abandoned apartment which was being used to house mutants who had to captured by force. Delinquent charges, he was told when he asked who occupied the dilapidated brown stone.

The initial explosion blew out the front of the building and sent frames throughout the ground floor. But that wasn't what caused the fire to rage through the entire building. A different building boarded up beside it was a long abandoned dynamite factory that closed several decades ago. Unfortunately a lot of volatile material was left behind and was never picked up despite plans to do so. The fire and heat from the brownstone caused the old factory to explode and turned to brownstone's one floor fire into a raging inferno. Which engulfed the building full of mutants who had no time to escape.

Z-Strap pulled out three lucky mutants who only survived because one of them was able to create a force field. He placed them in front of the firefighters who led them away.

"Thank you," one of the mutants said, "her shield was starting to fail."

Z-Strap nodded and turned back to the burning building.

_If only Kewl Breeze were here,_ Z-Strap mused,_ Zevo-1 isn't going as well as I thought it would be._

"Has the source of the fire been revealed yet?" Z-Strap asked a police officer, "besides Ronson being here when it happened."

"No, but I bet it's his doing."

"I'm not sure, Ronson wants an army not a morgue."

"Bad mutants are all the same, evil," the officer muttered.

Z-Strap continued helping the rescue efforts. The worst was removing the dead. Some bodies were even burnt to a crisp. The latest removal was a small child although not burnt had clearly died from smoke inhalation or the heat. The mutant child looked no older than age five. After flying down and handing over the body he burst into tears.

"I can't do this anymore, it's too much."

A fire marshal touched his shoulder. "Please, we need you."

Z-Strap gasped for air. "I can't...I just can't."

"Yes you can," a fireman stepped forward, "we all need to band together and save who we can. Then later we can find the monster who did this."

It took Z-Strap nearly fifteen minutes before he was ready to continue. "What do I do? If I find more like her?"

"Plow on, we have to," the fireman responded, "we need you Z-Strap, and they need us."

Z-Strap nodded. "I will go on for as long as I can."

With renewed gusto he went back to the brownstone to save those who could be saved and removing the bodies of those who couldn't.

* * *

><p>(Nighttime)<p>

Mayor Malone drank a glass of whiskey. His thoughts went to the burning brownstone. It was just supposed to be the ground floor. The empty ground floor. Now everything was going to hell.

"How can things get any worse?" he despaired.

The television suddenly turned from a tella novella to breaking news. The mayor coked when he saw a clearly frazzled Amanda Dare sitting at the news desk with her male co-anchor. No way could she have survived the blast! Yet there she was.

"Good evening citizens of New Eden City," Amanda said in a clear voice, "today we had a terrible tragedy where both human and mutant lives were lost. But this was no accident. It wasn't even caused by a mutant."

Mayor Malone fell back against his chair. He watched in horror as the screen switched to a nervous Amanda Dare who had been taken hostage by Ronson and his band of mutants. Still her bubbly self she tells viewers that she and her camera crew were taken to record a momentous occasion in Ronson's bid to free oppressed mutants and regain control of the city. Then the scene moved on to Ronson calling out for the mutants to be released. A female exited the building to speak with him and then mutants mentioned a beeping noise and just as Ronson ordered for them to run a horrible explosion happened and everything went dark.

When the television screen came back on it again showed the newsroom with a solemn faced Amanda. "I am sorry to say none of my camera crew survived, only a few of us near Ronson escaped," Amanda said, "the question is though, who made this horrid assassination attempt and is Ronson right that this is just the start of a mutant genocide with human causalities seen as just collateral damage?"

The Mayor turned off the televsion. The plan was just to get rid of Ronson and his mutant followers. Now the whole city would instead plunge into chaos.

_I have to get out of here, _The Mayor decided.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at a secret location)<p>

Amanda Dare took a ragged breath. "Did it get out?"

Ronson held her hand tightly. "Yes, and I'm certain my copy mutant imitated you perfectly." It wasn't supposed to end like this. While he hated mutants, he'd come to respect and at least appreciate their hard life after becoming an outcast. And while he also held hatred for humans, them all being dead didn't exactly leave a city to rule. All he wanted was revenge and his city back. But right now all the could think about was the young reporter dying in his arms on an old couch.

The once beautiful Amanda was covered in severe burns and blind. They could've been able to heal her if the mutant with that level of ability wasn't killed in the explosion. No hospital could save her and only a weak healer mutant was able to keep her from death's door this long. Even Ronson himself had burns on his body.

"People will remember this broadcast for years to come," she croaked, "when they can't find me they'll say...Where is Amanda Dare? Did she die as a victim of political intrigue? Is she hiding out in The Bahamas? Where did that great dashing reporter disappear off to?"

"Of course they will," Ronson said, "are you sure that you don't want anyone to know that you died?"

My parents haven't contacted me in years because I dropped out of law school," Amanda bristled, "and my friends'...they'll understand."

"Okay, I'll follow your wishes and scatter your ashes nearest the nicest coast."

"Thank you," Amanda said and closed her eyes.

Soon her breathing stopped. Amanda Dare was dead.

Ronson stroked her now bald head. "Rest peacefully young one."

* * *

><p><strong>Today is January 27, 2013. Yeah I know long time to be away. But I'm back again. :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

(Late at Night at the Martin's Residence)

Jason sat with Ellie as she rubbed his shoulder. His day playing the lone hero was still weighing on him.

"Children Ellie, I had to carry out dead children."

Ellie sighed and leaned against him. She wished she could've been there to help him. But being pregnant meant staying out of the super hero business.

Everything seemed to be coming to a head. New Eden City was in uproar. The Mayor had mysteriously disappeared and the man who was supposed to act in his stead pulled a sick card and refused to leave his house. Police and the few politicians brave enough to show their faces had to run everything. This of course left neither the human or mutant citizens brimming with confidence.

Right now Jason and Ellie were just sitting on her bed together. He had snuck in through her bedroom window minutes before. It was nearly midnight so everyone else in the house was asleep. Which Ellie prayed didn't change because her parents would ground her for an eternity if Jason was caught in her bedroom at this time of night.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Ellie asked.

Jason sighed. He knew Ellie worried about life for their babies in New Eden City, especially now with the new laws seeming to be imploding upon itself. In the past he'd dismiss them nicely but now he could see her concern. The city had taken a dark turn and the new laws after initially making things better, were now doing the opposite.

"Zevo 1 can't save the entire city," Jason moaned, "I couldn't even save everyone from that burning building."

"First off it was an explosion, not some fire," Ellie rebuked him, "second, you did your best, no one can question that," she added.

"I know," Jason said kissing her on the forehead, "what would I o without you?"

"Be a single guy flying around the world, adored by everyone," Ellie teased.

"Boring, I'd rather have you and the cute baby bump any day," Jason said and kissed her on the lips.

Ellie blushed and pushed him away jokingly.

Both laughed and Jason gently rubbed her belly. He was so happy about the babies. He couldn't believe how he had reacted in the beginning. When the time came for them to be born, he'd be ready to help give them everything they desired.

"I'm glad you're so thrilled about them."

"Of course I am," Jason said, "they're ours."

Ellie leaned in closer and kissed Jason on the lips. Soon both were kissing each other passionately and clothes started coming off. But they stopped when the baby bump came into full view.

"Maybe we should wait," Ellie said hesitantly.

"Um ok," Jason agreed carefully, "yeah, sure."

Ellie got dressed as Jason pulled over his shirt.

"Guess it's just cuddling tonight."

"Then cuddling it is" Jason said and ticked her.

"Careful Jason I can't laugh out loud," Ellie giggled.

Jason stopped and lay wrapped against her. "I love you Ellie."

"I love you too Jason."

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

The streets of New Eden City tonight was dangerous in several areas. Most of the suburban areas were safe but other areas including the shopping districts were overrun with protesters and looters. Police tried to quell some of the crowds but most were focused on protecting less volatile areas from being attacked at all.

Mutants were attacking buildings and feeling humans. Some places had it the other way around, mutants running for their lives from angry humans.

At the barge Grams had to actually move into open water to keep both mutants and humans from attacking any further. It seemed that no one needed a reason to fight, they were just angry.

At a night club Cotilla was hiding in the basement with both patrons and employees. A riot had broken into the place from the streets and only a huge steel store stood between them and serious danger.

From an underground bunker emerged Stankfoot and a new hoard of mutant underlings. "Let's raise hell."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile Underground)<p>

Ronson walked into his newest base of operations.

"The world is changing, I have to fix that."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I updated and you even got some EllieJason love. Today is February 1, 2013. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Stay tuned as things get darker and danger versus love sparks an inferno.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Love and Insanity**

Disclaimer: Zevo 3 isn't mine.

The next day in New Eden City had things partially returned to order. The National Guard had to be called in. And many weren't used to such high levels of mutant activity. With Stankfoot and his cohorts holed up somewhere underground, there was at least one less co-ordinated round of attacks to worry about. Besides, there was more than enough death and destruction to deal with.

With the mobs dispersed, medical units and coroners could do their jobs of saving lives and collecting the dead.

Areas where unrest still existed were either overrun or had minor issues. Anywhere that could be saved was saved and disaster zones were cordoned off and anyone leaving was under threat of fire unless given permission to exit. Otherwise survivors and fleeing citizens were welcomed. Unfortunately that courtesy was only extended to humans. Mutants went on the run since they only got arrested if found or discovered.

Surprisingly Ronson and his followers actually helped to quell the unrest. Police were sceptical at first but accepted the help when it was clear they needed it. They left after The National Guard came and things started to get hostile.

New Eden City was now under martial law. The National Guard had been given permission by the President to take over and clean up the mess that had been made of the city. Officials who ran the city were all too happy to accept the option of first place evacuation over fighting for control.

Dark days seemed to lie ahead as The National Guard were given total autonomy. And they were preparing to win a war.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile on Gram's Barge)<p>

Cotilla sat in a chair sobbing. She was still shell shocked from what had happened at the nightclub. A night of fun had turned to horror and she would never be the same.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," Matt said in a small voice, "if I had my powers..." he started.

"No, you know that's not an option," Jason said, "you're not even completely recovered man, and besides, if you get your powers back you will die."

Cotilla let out a sob and grabbed Matt. "Don't."

Matt glared at Jason who apologized.

"How is she?" Gram's walked in, "it's a good thing The National Guard came when they did. Poor Cotilla was stuck in one of the worst hit places."

"She's safe now," Matt declared kissing her forehead, "you hear me Cotilla; you are going to be fine."

"Safety is an illusion," Cotilla choked out.

"Don't say things like that Bug," Grams chided.

"But it's true," Bug insisted, "we got attacked just for kicks, if the barge couldn't go out in open water we'd be sunk. And this is just the beginning."

Cotilla cried even harder as Jason stormed forward and marched Bug out. He couldn't believe Bug would act like that in front of someone in such a fragile state. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bug pulled out his grasp. "New Eden City can't be saved. Not now."

Jason straightened up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look around you man! I had to hide when The National Guard showed up with Cotilla."

Jason looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how lucky you are Jason," Bug told him, "mutants like me are sunk," he said, "and I'm not waiting around 'til the death squads arrive," he added and walked off.

Jason stood dumbfounded. There was nothing he could think of to argue against anything Bug had said.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at the Martin's Residence)<p>

Ellie sat at the table spinning her spoon in cold oatmeal. How could she eat when so many were suffering or even dead? Her family was fine. But many others... she had to fight the guilt that swelled from not being able to help.

Jason had even refused to leave her side, choosing instead to stay with her until morning. When he was ready she held him tightly before letting go. He kissed her then slipped out the window.

"Your brother insisted on going to see Cotilla over at Grams place," Mrs. Martin said, "your dad dropped him off then called to say he's staying in the car to keep guard, silly man," she sighed.

But Ellie noticed the smile playing on her lips. No matter what she said, her mother was proud of dad.

"Would you like a pop tart instead?" Mrs. Martin offered.

"Oh," Ellie said eyeing the cold food, "um, ok."

After microwaving a chocolate pop tart her mother watched her eat every bite like a hawk. Both females laughed after she'd finished.

"We really lucky you know," Mrs. Martin mused aloud.

"I know," Ellie said with a weak smile.

"And Jason called, so he's ok," Mrs. Martin ventured to say.

Ellie nodded but now had tears in her eyes. "What's going to happen to us mummy? The National Guard's locking us in, they're preparing for war."

"I know honey, I'm so sorry."

"I'm scared, what about the babies?"

"I swear nothing will happen to any of you as long as I have breath in my body," Mrs. Martin pledged grasping her hand, "do you hear me?"

Ellie nodded. "I swear that too."

They hugged each other and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes things are heating up. Thank you for all the reviews everyone.<strong>


End file.
